Coffee and Kryolan
by lovemesomecrazy
Summary: AU. Kurt's job transfers him to LA to expand the company. A crash encounter at Starbucks changes his life for the better.
1. Prologue

**Hello all, welcome to my next venture. This idea came to me because of my recent obsession with two shows. You'll see what they are later. Only hint is that they are on Sy-Fy. (Rated M solely based on FF's guidelines.. sorry no sexy times)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee nor do I own Kryolan. Those are owned by their respective companies.**

* * *

_Wow, 10,000 followers. TEN THOUSAND people follow my blog. I don't even know why. This blog started out over a year ago as just a way to express my thoughts without getting myself in trouble. Now here I am, starting a new life and bringing you all with me. Thank you, each and every one of you, for supporting me, laughing with me, crying with me, and just reading my ramblings while taking this journey with me. _

_Today is amazing for me. I am typing this as I sit in a nameless terminal at JFK waiting for my one way flight to LA. When I first came to New York five years ago, I came with much different ambitions. I wanted to be on Broadway, I wanted to be a star. _

_Oh how dreams may change. If you have read my blog from the beginning you are painfully aware that I did not get into the school of my dreams, I, most definitely, do not have my name in lights. And you know what, over time I have become okay with that. Okay, I didn't get into NYADA or get that dream internship at Vogue dot com. What I got is much better._

_What I got is the opportunity to find myself as a person. I worked as a barista while I did much soul searching. One day, as I was closing up, someone came into the café who would forever change my life. Her name was Jenica, a student at NYSID. We ended up getting together the next day and she told me all about her education and her dreams. I must say, I was intrigued. As soon as I got home I researched NYSID and the possibility of becoming an interior designer. I mean, why not, it has always been something I enjoyed – why not get paid for it?_

_My father was in full support of anything that I wanted to do. He told me to 'go big or go home' and insisted that I apply._

_That was about five years ago, and now, here I am a twenty-four year old interior designer, moving to LA to help the company I work for expand. I never thought I would want to leave New York, but now as I sit here with twenty minutes left before boarding, I could not be more excited. _

_I have lived this chapter of my life, and it time to start a new one. So welcome followers new and old. We're in for quite a ride. _

_See you in California!_

* * *

Kurt quickly published his blog and put away his iPad. He had priority boarding, so he needed to get in line to board in a few minutes.

As he stood up, he looked around the terminal. He was moving away from New York. Honestly, he never imagined this happening. He wanted nothing more than immersing himself in the lights and life of the city with Rachel. For some time he was upset about things not going his way in the beginning, but everything worked itself out.

After over five years of living with Rachel, he was sure he was going to kill her. He most definitely did not anticipate the amount of tears that were shared between the two as she dropped him off at the gate. Even Santana shed a tear, the two of them had become very close over the years. He was going to miss these girls, but they both knew that his home in LA was always open for them to visit – just not to live. _NO_. He finally is getting his own apartment, by himself, for the first time. He was not planning on giving that up anytime soon.

"Now boarding Southwest Airlines flight 3423 to Los Angeles at gate 4A. First class and Priority boarding are invited to come to the desk and begin boarding. Thank you for choosing Southwest and enjoy your trip."

Kurt sighed heavily as he walked over to the same line that was starting to trickle through the boarding doors. _It's now or never. _He was starting his life and he would not be looking back.

* * *

**I will be posting the first chapter right away because the prologue is so short. I am also working on the sequel to I Hope You Dance. Life has a way of going ape shit crazy, does it not?**

**A thousand thanks to BritBoJangles for her endless help on this. Seriously she's amazeballs.**

**I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter beautiful people. I hope to update this once weekly, but you know life happens. Enjoy :)**

* * *

_Wow, I can't believe I have been in LA for a week. What made me want to go to New York in the first place? No, no that is a joke. I love New York, it will always be like home to me. But there is something about the palm trees and the laid back atmosphere that is refreshing. _

_There is something about it here that makes me happy. Happier than I have been in a long time. It is like I was transported to a different world. I guess vitamin D does affect you in a positive way. It hasn't been long, but I know that this, this is home._

_It still feels like something is missing, but I have a feeling I will find it here. For now, I am content. Where my life is going is much different than I thought it would be just a few short years ago, but it's exactly what I want it to be. _

_I type this at six am with my feet resting in the waves of the Pacific Ocean. I have been here at the Santa Monica Pier for the better part of an hour and I am just so relaxed, ready to start work tomorrow, ready to start my new life. _

_My iPod is playing some of my favorite music and it feels like I could be washed away with the tides, lost in the tranquility of the moment. Seriously, if any of you have a bucket list, add this to your list. A sunrise on the Pier, toeing the warm waters of the ocean, just listening to the waves crash against your feet. It's something you have to experience, at least once in your life._

* * *

Kurt put his Aviators on and stepped out the door. He took a deep breath and let the sun shine down on his face before locking the door of his apartment and jogging down the outdoor stairs. His smile went from ear to ear as he sat in the car and adjusted his rear view mirror.

His car. After living in New York for so long, having a car again was a welcome feeling. He opened his sun roof, rolled down the windows and put on his 'favorites' playlist.

As he pulled out and on to the busy streets of Los Angeles he couldn't help but laugh. This was the happiest he has been in quite a while. But, even though he was happy, there was a nagging thought etched into the back of his mind, that something was missing. That 'something' is not something that he was willing to dwell on right now. That 'something' would come in due time and he was not going to let it affect his life.

Little did he know that 'something' would come much sooner than he would have ever anticipated.

In fact, it would be that very day. Kurt spent the morning in the office. Between meetings with the staff and promotion for the company, organizing his office space, and teleconferences with his bosses back in New York, he didn't have time to even think much less grab lunch.

The office's secretary popped her head in his office pulling him back to reality. "Hey Kurt, I'm going for lunch, do you want me to get you anything?"

"Oh, no, Aubrey. Thank you though, I'm going to go out on my way to meet with possible distributers. What time is it anyway?"

"It's almost two." The fire engine-red head replied.

"Oh, wow. It's getting late. I'm going to head out and get some coffee when I'm finished with some paperwork. Is Marco still here to keep an ear out for the phones?"

"Yea, he just came back from lunch. Do you want me to wait for you?"

"Oh no love. I don't know how much longer I'm going to be. Go enjoy your lunch and tell Niko I said hi."

"Okay Kurt, see you later." Kurt watched as the red head walked out of the room, her aqua colored stiletto pumps clicking across the floor. Kurt adored Aubrey even though he has only known her personally for a few days. They talked quite often when he was still based in New York and now that he has to opportunity to get to know her a little better he was quite pleased.

Aubrey was a spit fire. She was as fierce as she was polite. She tinted her curly hair as red as red could possibly and that combined with her olive toned skin and bright hazel eyes, caused her face to pop. She turned heads where ever she went and it was definitely a positive thing. She dressed to impress, sexy with a lot of class. The girl was also brilliant. To Kurt there was nothing more amazing than to be able to have an intellectual conversation with his friends. He only knew a hand full of people here so far and he was grateful that she was one of them.

A rumble broke his train of thoughts, his stomach telling him that it was not amused. He logged off of his computer and through his satchel over his shoulder before heading out with a shout to let Marco now that he was heading out. First stop? Starbucks.

Kurt ordered his latte and pulled out his phone to answer a few emails from the other office. As he tried to type one handedly, hot coffee in the other, he learned why you do not walk and text at the same time.

He didn't see the other man coming until it was too late. The crashed together, head first, both men's phones crashing to the floor. Instinctively Kurt looks towards his coffee. Still intact, thank God. A voice broke his mind from singing praises about his coffee to what just happened.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry, I wasn't paying any attention. Here. Here's your phone." The man he bumped into rambled handing him his phone.

"Oh, no, I'm so sorry. I was checking my-" His mind went blank when he made eye contact with the other man. His brain lost all ability to function as he looked at the man before him. This man was gorgeous, and yet oddly familiar. He shook himself out of the beauty induced daze and continued his apology. "I mean, I was checking my e-mail and I just – I'm sorry."

Handsome stranger just smiled, effectively leaving Kurt a pile of stuttering goo, and shook his head. "No problem. Have a nice day."

"Y-you too." He managed to mumble without looking like a complete fool as the man walked away.

Seriously Hummel, you are not in high school anymore. This is LA you can't act like a bumbling fool every time a beautiful person walks past you.

Kurt hurriedly left the café, coffee in hand, food completely forgotten about. He rushed through his meetings that afternoon, a certain set of hazel eyes burned into his brain.

* * *

That Friday Kurt spent the day holed up in his office. It was the last day of office work before they officially opened for business the following Monday. Kurt was not sure where the week had gone. He worked ridiculously long hours and it seemed like there was still so much more to do.

As the clock ticked closer to five Kurt threw in the towel. He needed a break. It was just about time for a late lunch and he was sure Aubrey must have been hungry by now. Marco wasn't in the office today so it was just the two of them.

He logged off of QuickBooks and went out to the lobby, coffee in hand of course.

"You are such a weirdo." He heard her say into the phone.

"Yes, and that's what you get for not paying attention to what you are doing?" She said smiling at Kurt as he walked up and pulled a chair up to her desk.

"Well, that just makes you an idiot. Besides, aren't you supposed to be working? Don't you have some movie star to make look absolutely fabulous?" Kurt pulled up the menu for the closest Chinese restaurant while he waited for her to finish her conversation.

"Yea, yea. Love you too." She smacked a kiss into the receiver before disconnecting the call.

"Sorry Kurt. It was my brother. He's an idiot."

Kurt laughed. "Yea I know all about idiot brothers. You said he has to make some movie star look fabulous?"

"Oh yea, he's a makeup artist. He's amazing. Like AH-MAZE-ING."

"That's awesome. So, Chinese?"

"Oh yes, I'll take an order of boneless spare ribs with pork fried rice. Make sure there is lots of hot sauce!"

A half an hour later the two were sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, legs straight ahead, while they began to eat.

"So Kurt, how do you like LA so far?"

"Oh it is amazing!" He replied before pausing to take a bite. "It's so amazing, such a different culture. I have to remember sometimes that I'm not in NY anymore, I don't have to rush past life."

"Oh that's for sure." Kurt watched as she doused her food in hot sauce. "Oh yea, the hotter the better."

"You know Aub, I'm starting to sense a pattern with you."

"Oh yes, I am the spice of life." She laughed. "So, have you made any friends? Besides me?"

"No not yet, but I'm here so much. No time to go out and meet people."

"Well we should fix that."

Kurt side-eyed her while dipping his steamed dumpling. "And what, pray tell, do you mean by that?"

"I mean, we are having a party at the house tonight. Well it's more like a get together. My oldest brother just got done filming the pilot episode for his new show and he wants to celebrate with some of his friends. You should come by."

"How big is this party?"

"It's more of a get together. Probably like twenty of so people. His girlfriend doesn't like a lot of people in the house, less of a mess to clean up. And now that my other brother – the idiot – is single, we don't have to worry about his ex asshole getting drunk and starting a scene. It will be a chill night."

"Well, in that case, I'd love to."

"Great. I'll text you the address a little later." Kurt smiled at her before returning his attention to his food. "Oh yea and Kurt?"

"Yes my dear?"

"Lose some of the layers. It is southern California, not Canada." She said with a giggle.

"Oh Aubrey, as fabulous as you are, you should know that there is no room for discomfort in fashion."

* * *

**Again, all the thanks go to Brits. Love you!**


	3. Chapter 2

_Sometimes we need to learn to just let go. We spend so much of our lives in the hustle and bustle of work flow that we forget to just live life. We spent one third of our lives sleeping, and probably more than that working, we need to learn how to relax and enjoy life in the rest._

_Kick your feet up, grab your choice of alcoholic beverage (if you're of legal age of course) and bit the bullet. Go out and meet people, stay in a read, whatever it is, be happy._

_I finally took my own advice and got out there for once. For those of you who have followed me for a while know that I work A LOT. My personal life has left much to be desired. I still do work quite a lot, but I finally took a night to myself to get out there. I went with a co-worker to a house party her family held and met a lot of great people. _

_Will I, Kurt Hummel, actually have a personal life? One could only hope. We shall see._

* * *

Kurt was uncharacteristically nervous when he pulled up in front of the modest house just outside of Hollywood. It was a typical LA neighborhood, no left turns, sidewalks and median lined with palm trees in various states of health and somewhat long driveways leading up to the similar looking houses. It wasn't like he had to look hard for her house, he could hear music from the street, and there were a good amount of cars in front of it.

Why was he so nervous? He hasn't been nervous about going to a party since he was in high school. He knows Aubrey and she has said that her family is nice. He supposed that it had something to do with this was his chance to actually meet someone other than his co-workers. He sent off a quick text message to Aubrey to tell her that he was here and checked his hair in the rearview mirror. Perfect.

He got out of his car, pocketed his cell phone and began to walk to the door. It was as soon as he stepped onto their walk that he became anxious. Those two emotions are not a combination made in Heaven. She said her brother just finished filming his pilot episode. Who was her brother? What if he was a huge-mega-ultra-star? _Snap out of it Hummel, he's not a huge celebrity, not living in this house_.

He was about to knock on the door when it swung open and he was met by Aubrey, hair first. "Seriously Aubrey, how is your hair even bigger than it is at work?"

"It's just talent I guess. And, well, my brother helped me."

"Okay your brother the makeup artist or the actor?"

"Oh the makeup artist. I would never let Cooper within a million miles of my hair." She giggled while linking arms and dragging him into the house. "Would you like something to drink? We have beer, a full wine closet and liquor cabinet." She led him into the kitchen, his heart only beating slightly irregularly.

"Oh a beer is fine." He replied as he looked around the gorgeous kitchen. This is the kind of kitchen he wanted in his house. First he had to get a house though.

She handed him a beer, re-linking their arms, and walking towards the back of the house. It seemed as most people were outside. He heard Icona Pop blasting through multiple speaker in the house and couldn't help but laugh when some people in the family room caught his attention.

"Blaine! Get off of my couch it cost over three thousand dollars!" Kurt watched as a beautiful, leggy blonde yelled at a man with wild, curly hair (not unlike Aubrey's) jumped up and down singing the song.

"You're from the seventies but I'm a nineties bitch!" He sang at her hoping off the couch and on to the love seat.

"Ummm?" He questioned in Aubrey's general direction.

"Yea, that's my brother. He's an idiot. If there is music and furniture, he's bound to sing and dance off of it at some point. Layla is going to kill him one of these days."

"Seriously you little shit, I was born in 1983, I'm NOT from the seventies, and honey boo boo you were born in 1988. You are not a nineties bitch. If you quote that line to me again I am going to bleach all of your bowties."

"You wouldn't." Aubrey's brother dead panned.

"Try me Blaine. Try. Me. I may not have brought you into this world, but, so help me God, I will take you out. Now get off of the goddamn furniture and take your monkey ass outside." She demanded finger pointed towards the door.

"Ugh, fine. Ruin all of the fun Layla. You know maybe if you got laid you wouldn't be so mean."

"Oh please, I get laid plenty."

Blaine stuck his fingers in his ears and sang 'la la la la la' quite loudly for someone who was about to be twenty five years old.

"Oh grow up Blainers. You don't see me sticking my fingers in my ears and singing when I would have to hear the moans and groans coming from your room. Not to mention repairing the holes your bed frame was putting into my walls."

"Kill joy."

"You're still paying for the repairs when you move out. And I'll stop being mean and killing your joy when you stop jumping on my furniture like a fucking puppy." She replied with a smirk.

"Fine, I'm going to go get a drink, do you want anything?"

"No, I'm okay." Blaine shrugged before turning around to face Kurt and Aubrey.

When he turned around it was like the carpet was ripped from under his feet. It was the beautiful stranger from the coffee shop. God he was gorgeous, even if he did act like he was five.

Blaine stared at him with a similar expression for a moment before snapping out of it and coming up to them. "Hey Aub, who's this?"

"This is my boss Kurt. Kurt this is my idiot brother Blaine I told you about."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Blaine." Kurt said, reaching out his hand to shake.

Blaine enthusiastically retuned the shake. "The pleasure is all mine Kurt. Sorry about uh – in there. Um, my sister-in-law and I pretty much banter like that constantly. And I'm also still sorry about the other day."

"I already said it's fine Blaine. Besides, I was as much in the wrong as you were." He said with a wink and he took a large swig of his beer.

"Wait, what happened the other day?" Aubrey inquired, absolutely confused. To her knowledge this was the first time that they had met.

"Oh, like a week or so ago when I was rushing out to get to the meeting with the distributors I was checking my e-mail in Starbucks and I wasn't paying attention. Well I guess neither was he because we collided." He left out the part where he thought he was the most beautiful man he had ever laid eyes on.

"Oh, I see." She said before giggling. "I was on the phone with him when you came back to the office, talking about how he had been an idiot. What a small world. Should I also tell you what else my loser brother said about you Kurt?"

If looks could kill, Blaine just stabbed her to death.

"Oh you absolutely must, I am your boss after all."

"Well, my beautiful big brother here, also happens to think that you are the most gorgeous man that he has ever had the absolute pleasure to lay his eyes on." She smirked and leaned against the wall. Kurt finished his beer in one go before responding.

"Oh, really?" He flirtatiously asked, cautiously raising an eyebrow towards the shorter man.

"Well, uh, I- yes." He admitted, embarrassed, head facing the floor.

"Well then sir, we have something in common. Now, I'm ready to mingle and meet some people. How about you two beautiful people introduce me to the rest of your family and friends. Firstly; however, I need a drink." Kurt linked each arm into one of the siblings as the headed back to the kitchen filling their hands with alcohol and heading out back to schmooze.

It turned out that Kurt's anxiety was all for nothing. He got along fabulously with Aubrey's friends and family. It turned out that Aubrey's oldest brother is Cooper Anderson, star of those annoying credit rating commercials and he just finished filming the pilot episode of a prime time crime drama. If all goes according to plan it will 'shoot him into stardom.' He is quite a character, but actually quite kind. However, truth be told, Kurt would only actually be able to stand him in small increments. He asked Aubrey how she lives with him and she just nodded and said 'early call times.'

Layla is, in fact, not a meaning or from the seventies. She is a lovely woman, although Kurt is convinced that she is slightly crazy due to the fact that she lives with all of them and she is still somewhat sane. She kept the alcohol flowing throughout the party, a large part of keeping sanity, Kurt supposed.

That continuous flow of alcohol is what got him into his current predicament. Five am, naked, body wrapped around another's, a face full of curls from the other body lying on his chest.

_Fuck._

* * *

**I posted this a few days early because I have had such a positive reaction towards this fic already and it makes me happy. With the ridiculousness of my life these past few days, the reviews, favorites, and follows make me smile. Always - much love to Brits she makes the world run 'round!**

**Things are obviously picking up 3**


	4. Chapter 3

**Enjoy :) Happy Saturday**

* * *

_Coffee. I have blogged about this many a time before. There are few things in this world I can't live without, this being one of them. It is the cure for many ailments: fatigue, a long day at work, the hang over…_

* * *

Kurt carefully untangled himself from Blaine, trying to focus on making the world stop spinning. He head was pounding as he quickly dressed, grateful that he actually listened to Aubrey when she said to chill out with the layers.

He paused for a moment when he heard Blaine groan. He looked over to the shorter man to see that he was just stretching and rolling over. He let out a breath he forgot he was holding before tip toeing out of the room. Hopefully no one would be awake, especially Aubrey. There was no way that he wanted his co-worker to know that he had a one night stand with her brother.

He managed to get downstairs without incidence and was almost home free. That was, of course, until he walked past the living room on the way to the door.

"Kurt?" _Fuck._

He looked at the red head, who currently was donned in sweat pants and a tank top, hair in a messy bun on the top of her head. "Hey Aubrey. What are you doing up this early?"

"Oh, I had to make sure that Cooper was up and out of the house in time for call. But don't worry about that, why are you creeping out of my brother's room at dawn?" She asked with a glare. It suddenly dawned on her and Kurt winced as he watched her jaw drop. "Oh my God Kurt! You had sex with my brother!" She all but yelled.

"Sssh Aub, my head." She just shook her head and smirked at him.

"I can't believe I'm watching you walk of shame out of my brother's room."

"I'll see you on Monday Aubrey." He said, attempted to end the conversation as he walked towards the front door.

"Oh no Hummel. This is not over."

"Oh I think it is." He replied walking quicker, as she followed him out the door. Then she started singing, _the bitch_.

"Okay now raise two hands if you've ever been guilty. And clap, clap, clap it out if you've ever walked with me. Make the elevator come a little faster. I'm pushing all the buttons, but nothing's happening. Please, God, don't let anybody see me. Please, God, I'll do anything you ask me. I promise no more walks of shame. So walk this way –" She sang, voice hoarse from sleep, as she sashayed next to him and he tried to make a break for his car. And even in his embarrassment and hung over state, he was still able to appreciate her walk - he'd have to compliment her on it at a later date.

"Oh please-" He began to plead, unclear what exactly for.

"Oh no Hummel, I will let this go for now, but this is far from over. And you're lucky that this is my brother, otherwise I would be demanding details."

"Goodbye Aub." He moaned, left hand massaging his aching temples and he unlocked his car door with the right.

"Good morning Kurt." He just watched out of his rear view mirror as he took off her laughing hysterically in the driveway. Little did he know, that as soon as he was out of sight, she ran back into the house and woke Blaine up like any little sister would; she jumped on his bed and demanded to know how he ended up fucking her boss.

* * *

Kurt was very much thankful that he didn't have to do anything until work on Monday. Saturday was spent sleeping on his couch nursing a torturous hangover. Sunday was spent happily reliving the Friday night's events.

Truth be told, from what he could remember, that was the best sex he had in quite a while. Had he been thinking correctly, and not panicking in the morning when woke up that morning, he would have probably asked for another round. But there was no fretting about the past. He had a one night stand, he had to move on; he didn't even have his number.

There was one minute detail that would make this all slightly awkward. He slept with his secretary's brother. There was no way she was going to let him live this down and in less than twelve hours he was sure he would find out how miserable this was going to make his life. Thank goodness he started with clients on Monday so he would only be in the office for a few hours.

One thing he did not do; however, is let the nagging thoughts of the torture he would have to endure tomorrow cloud over the recriminating about that beautiful… Wait, what was he thinking about?

* * *

Kurt was pleasantly surprised when he got nothing but a smirk out of Aubrey at the office on Monday. On Tuesday and Wednesday it was like it never happened. So much so that Kurt thought he might have made it up for a moment's time. He quickly altered his train of thought during lunch with Aubrey on Thursday.

He was just getting back to their table at Panera after washing up when she finally broke her resolve. "Seriously Kurt, how do you manage to fit those insanely tight pants you wear? Where do you put it all?"

Kurt choked on his coffee. "Excuse me?" He managed to cough out.

"Well I happen to know that you are definitely" she paused, making motions with her hands indicating that she was searching for the right words to say, face scrunched in mock confusion. "– well _endowed_."

Kurt was shocked. "Aubrey you can't just say things like that."

"And why not?" She asked before adding a thank you to the employee who brought up their food. "Are you ashamed?"

"Of course not. What would I have to be ashamed of?"

"Apparently nothing." She fired back proudly while breaking off a piece of her Panini to eat leaving Kurt mouth gaped and face flushed.

"How do you even know this?"

"Blaine told me." She replied nonchalantly.

"What? He told you?"

"Ah don't pretend to be so offended. It was more like I woke him up at an ungodly hour and forced him to tell me everything that didn't actually involve me knowing any specifics about him. 'Cause ew, that's gross. He didn't want to tell me but I wouldn't stop jumping on the bed until he did."

"Ugh thank God I don't have any sisters. Actually I'm grateful I grew up an only child. Siblings are evil, evil creatures.

"Ah, please. You missed out. We're great. We fight, we make each other want to rip our hair out, but at the end of the day we are always in each other's corners." She stopped speaking for a moment as a soft smile crossed her face at the thought of what she just said. Kurt knew her family was everything to her. After she snapped out of her daze, she continued to speak. "You know, he's been asking about you."

"He has?" Kurt attempted to sound indifferent at the information even though his stomach was currently having a rave. He suddenly wasn't hungry anymore.

"Yea. Wants to know if you have asked about him. He wants to know if you will give me your number. You know, the normal shit a guy asks when he has a crush on someone he let fuck him all night long."

"And how would you know he didn't fuck me?"

"I didn't, until now. Thanks for the info. You are so lucky that he's my brother. Otherwise this convo would be a lot more in depth."

"You're incorrigible."

"I know. You love me for it."

If Kurt rolled his eyes any harder they would have popped out of their sockets. "Anyway, what did you tell him?" He asked fighting the urge to check his phone.

"I told him that you haven't been in the office that much and that I'm not going to meddle in my boss' love life."

"Well thanks for that. I guess."

"No problem. Now, enough about sex. Did you see what the McCullough's want to do with their living area? Oh my goodness, just no."

Kurt laughed and took a bite of the soup bowl he ordered. "Oh yes, I saw those plans. It is exactly why I gave it to Marco. I do not want my name being tied to that monstrosity. I mean how does one even make beach house/rodeo chic? I mean I get they want to keep to both of their roots, but I don't know. It's giving me a headache just thinking about it."

"Ugh same." The two fell into a comfortable banter as they finished up their meals and refilled their coffees prior to heading back out to the office. Kurt would spend an hour there and then go shopping for the Cruz's new living room furniture. It was honestly one of the favorite parts of his job. He loved shopping.

_I love it_. As soon as he sat down at his desk to work he heard his phone ding. No he didn't get a message tone of Icona Pop. Of course not, why would he do something like that?

**310-555-9020 :) I may not get involved in your love life but there's no way in hell I'm not going to get involved in his.**

**You're welcome!**

**You can thank me by making me maid (I better not be a matron at that point – I'll be pissed if you make me wait that long) of honor at your wedding**

"Okay Aubrey! I get it!" Kurt shouted out of his door.

**Okay, sorry. I'm done now. **

**"Kurt & Blaine, sitting in a tree, G. First comes love then comes marriage, then comes Blainers with a baby carriage."**

**Okay sorry. Now I'm done.**

Kurt laughed at her antics while quickly saving the number in his phone. He was definitely going to call, but there was no way he was going to do it with the crazy red head, whom was currently singing Icona Pop in the lobby, anywhere within ear shot. That woman drove him absolutely bonkers. But if he were to be completely honest, she is probably one of the best friends he has ever had in his life and he hasn't even known her personally that long. Funny how these things work.

Before he knew it, he was locking up his office and heading out for a little bit of shopping for his clients. The furniture that he bought today would be delivered on Tuesday, he had a crew at their house now he had to check on installing some recessed lighting. On Monday he had another crew coming to paint and clean before they could receive the goods on Tuesday. He decided he would stop at the house prior to shopping so that he could just go home afterwards. Before he pulled out he sent a text.

**_Hey Blaine, it's Kurt. Your incredibly nosey and pain in the ass sister gave me your number._**

Kurt was ready to pull out when he heard his message tone. Figuring it was just Aubrey he was going to let it go, but he thought better of it. She would blow up his phone until he answered.

**_Hey Kurt. I'm um, sorry? about that? Not really tho. I'm glad you texted._**

_It's now or never Kurt._

**I was wondering, would you like to do something this weekend? I don't know if I am recovered enough to spend any more alone time with Aubrey.**

_**Sure. I should be out of work by 6 on Saturday. Do you wanna go grab dinner?**_

That would be great.

**Awesome, I'll text you later with the details. But I gotta go, if I don't finish this makeup soon, my head will be on the platter rather than hers. **

Kurt just looked at the text a little confused. What did that last text mean? He shrugged it aside and figured it was just part of his humor that he would, hopefully, be getting to know soon.

It hit Kurt as he was pulling out into the traffic of a busy Los Angeles afternoon. He, Kurt Hummel, was going out on a date with Blaine Anderson in two days. Holy shit.

_What am I going to wear?_

* * *

**I hope you liked it. After this, the updates are going to take a little bit longer. I only have one more chapter complete after this one and I am writing IHYD's sequel as well. The first chapter of that should be up within the next few days. It's called Don't Wanna Miss a Thing.**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to Brits. I love you!**

**Song sung by Aubrey is 'Walk of Shame' by P!NK. It's on her 'Truth About Love' album - seriously one of my favorite albums right now, it's amazing.**


	5. Chapter 4

_There was a time where I used my fashion to make a statement. I wanted to show the world who I was while, at the same time, using it as a mask. I hid behind the bold, gender neutral looks I put together. I spent so much of my adolescence ignored that I wanted to be seen. I wanted to be noticed. On the same token, I knew that it was so out there for small town Ohio, that it would keep people at arm's length. I wanted people to see I was there, but I didn't want them comfortable enough to approach me._

_As I grew in age, wisdom, and confidence, so did my fashion tastes. It wasn't that I scaled back my eccentricity as I went through the years, quite the opposite, I made sure I kept up with fashion. Fashion over the years muted it's color palate thankfully. As I aged I stopped using my wardrobe as a barrier. I used it as a way to express my individuality. I stopped judging my outfits on how extravagant they were, and focused on how happy I felt in them. _

_The Kurt Hummel from eight years ago would never let the Kurt Hummel from today out of the house for his date dressed as minimalistic as I am currently. And yes, you read that correctly. I, Kurt Hummel, has a date tonight…_

* * *

Blaine, indeed, texted him back within a few hours. He all but demanded Kurt's address because he was going to pick him up and take him to his favorite spot. When Kurt asked what the dress code would be Blaine just laughed at him, giving him no more details but casual, very casual.

This was the predicament that led Kurt to his current position. Clad, wearing only in his boxer briefs, standing in front of his closet having a mini meltdown. Kurt had not had a meltdown over his wardrobe in quite a while. It was 5:30 and Blaine would be there in an hour. Kurt could never have been more grateful that he was able to finish with his client early so he was already showered and his hair has been styled.

He was having a crisis and was about five point three seconds away from tossing his clothes around his bedroom (which has yet to be completely unpacked) when he saw the box sitting on the top shelf of the closet. He is too stressed out over impressing Blaine that the fact that his closet has yet to have its organizational system implemented doesn't even bother him.

He pulled down the box and opened the top. Inside he found his brand new pair of TOMS brand burgundy Aviator Twill Brogues. They sat in the box still wrapped in the tissue paper from the store, an item he purchased on impulse for days where he needed slightly more comfortable shoes that were still appropriate for work. He had completely forgotten that he owned these. With renewed inspiration he dove back into his closet and pulled out a pair of dark wash skinny jeans – which were of course as tight as he could possibly wear, still be comfortable, and managed to make his ass look incredible – and one of his plaid short-sleeved button down shirts. He smiled at how the colors in the pattern perfectly complimented the shoes and quickly got dressed.

Yes this outfit was much more simplistic than most of his outfits but it just felt right for tonight. He still looked put enough together if they went for a nicer place, but still relaxed enough that he would stick out like a sore thumb at a much more casual place. It wasn't that Kurt had a problem sticking out, it was that he just wanted to enjoy Blaine's company. He didn't want to be uncomfortable, he didn't want the attention from anyone other than the gorgeous man with the hazel eyes and wild, curly hair.

When he finished getting ready he noticed he still had half an hour before Blaine would be there to pick him up. He sat down at his computer and typed an entry for his blog. He finished just as a text came through from Blaine saying he would be there in five. He quickly posted the blog and grabbed his wallet, phone, and keys before running to the door. He almost flung the door open and ran down the stairs, but he stopped himself at the door. He took a deep breath, ran his hands down his shirt in a vain attempt to straighten out, and calmly left his apartment.

Blaine pulled up in his cherry red 2013 BMW 3 series 328i and Kurt nearly came in his pants at the beauty of the car. Kurt grew up working with cars, a love of them flowed through his blood like oxygen. This was a beautiful car, he think he may be in love with the car. Blaine who?

While Kurt was transfixed on the car, Blaine got out and opened the door for him. "-urt. Kurt!" It took a few times to actually get Kurt's attention.

"Oh I'm sorry Blaine."

Blaine leaned against the rear passenger door, arms and ankles crossed, with a playful smirk on his face. "So you like my baby huh?"

"Blaine, like isn't the word for this car. I think I may marry it." Blaine snorted and changed the subject.

"You look much more beautiful than the car tonight Kurt."

"Well, that I will take as a compliment." It was then that he finally got to take a look at Blaine. He wouldn't deny that he looked much more beautiful than the car himself. He was wearing tight denim capri pants, a well fitted polo, and Sperry's. His unruly curls were tamed with product, face adorned with the most adorable glasses he had ever seen. "You don't look to bad yourself."

"What do you say we get this show on the road?" Blaine suggested as Kurt got in the car and he shut the door behind him. Kurt swooned at what a gentleman he is.

Once the door was closed and Blaine was driving to the outskirts of town they began to speak again. "So where are you taking me?"

"Well, there is this quaint diner not about ten minutes from here that I absolutely love. It's called Mama's. It's like the most awesomest place EVER."

"You know, I'm starting to think that you are, in fact, five years old."

"You're only as old as you feel Kurt. One thing you will learn about me is that I'm a free spirit."

"I can't wait." Blaine looked over at Kurt and smiled.

Before long they were pulling into the diner and pulling right in front of the doors Kurt read the sign, lit up in true 1950's style, which read 'Mama's'. It was looked like a 1950's malt shop diner and it made him smile. He had been to many 50's style diners, along with imitations – like Johnny Rockets. But this, even from the outside, looked like the real deal. He smiled as Blaine opened his door and offered his elbow for him to wrap with his own.

The walked silently, arm in arm, up the stairs and Kurt was amazed when the door opened and he took a look around the place in awe. He felt like he was in the wrong generation – like he didn't have quite enough product in his hair. The floor was checkered, the booths were red and leather. It even had a working juke box in the corner. Everything about this diner screams 1950's. He was in love.

Blaine pulled him over to a booth in the corner and sat across from him. "Wow Blaine, this, this is amazing. It looks so real!"

"That's because it is. This place was opened in 1952 and they haven't renovated more than needs for upkeep and coding. They keep all of the original décor, only replacing them as they need repairs. I mean obviously they have a renovated kitchen and cash register, but everything has the 50's diner charm. They even still serve malts. Can you believe that? Everything that is on the menu was on there in 1952. They only added as things became yummier. Ya know, Mama still comes in here to help out. One of her sons owns it now."

Blaine's thought process was interrupted by a gorgeous woman who was around their age. "Welcome to Mama's my name is Melanie and I will be your server for tonight. Here are your menus. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Hey Mel. Can you just get us coffee for now?"

"Sure Blaine. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Blaine, you must come here a lot that she knows you by name and you know all of this stuff."

"I do. Actually, I have been eating here since before I was even born."

"Blaine, how is that even possible?"

"My mom came here when she was pregnant with me, duh!"

Kurt snorted. "You know Blaine, you are not helping to convince me that you're older than five."

"Oh please, you adore it." Kurt just winked at him when Mel came back over with their coffee and milk. They both thanked her and went back to chatting while looking though their menus.

"Actually I know everyone here quite well."

"I would imagine so."

"Mmmm, Mama is my grandmother." Kurt's eyes shot up to Blaine's.

"Really? That is so awesome."

"Hmm, hmm. It also means I know what the best food here is."

"Please tell."

* * *

Blaine leaned over his cup of coffee. Other was his second or tenth. He was not sure. He raised his hand when his cup was empty and Melanie filled it up. He knew that her tip would be worth the empty space in his wallet. She was amazing. Almost as amazing as Kurt.

They talked for hours. Likes. Dislikes. Favorite colors. Hobbies. Family. They talked about everything. And Blaine wanted to talk about so much more. Kurt was the single most interesting person he had ever met. Blaine wanted to know everything about Kurt. _Everything._

"Okay." Blaine watched as Kurt's eyes met inquiringly from across the table, breaking his attention away from the 'world's most fucking amazing' cheesecake he had been working on for the past ten minutes. He was savoring it damnit. "What is your favorite super? Hero or villain, doesn't matter."

Kurt's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Wow, um, that's different." He noticed Blaine's eyebrows furrow slightly and clarified his statement. "Not bad, no not at all. It is just different. And I've never been asked that, you're making me think! And I'm still blissed out from my mouthgasm from all of this AMAZING food. I may never eat anywhere else again. I hope you'll love me when I'm fat and can't even fit in the booths because it will all be your fault."

Blaine nodded a silent promise to let him think. He smiled softly as he watched the way Kurt's eyes danced across the ceiling while he thought. It was absolutely adorable. It was as if the lights held the answer.

Kurt placed his fork down on his plate and crossed his arms in front of him in thought. After what seemed like an eternity, an eternity Blaine would happily spend just looking at Kurt, he finally answered. "I would have to say," Kurt drew out the last word as if he was still in thought, "Mystique. From X-Men."

Blaine couldn't help but smile. As a boy, Marvel's X-Men were a staple in his household. His brother (albeit he was much older, but he is a child at heart even now) had his room wallpapered with posters of them. He remembers them mostly being of the female supers in provocative outfits, never quite understanding the appeal. Even his sister was obsessed with Rogue – she thought her hair was fabulous. Blaine himself had every figurine imaginable. He spent hours on end, sitting in this exact booth while his grandmother worked, and played with all of them, with the exception of Mystique. She was a villain, and villains were bullies. Bullies were not nice. "Really? Why?" He finally asked.

It was Kurt's turn to shrug. "I like her. I watched First Class with my brother and she was just a scared little girl. Then – BAM – bad bitch. I can relate."

"How so?" Blaine blew over his cup, hoping to cool his piping hot drink before taking his sip. "How can you relate to her?"

"I was a cheerleader in high school." Blaine appreciated the imagery so much so that he nearly spit a mouthful of his drink back into his cup. He prayed that Kurt missed his almost silent choke. Kurt in a cheerleading outfit was… "and I was a bitch, well, at least when I was on the squad. I changed because the world was cruel and I decided that I needed to be crueler. It was not for long but it lasted long enough. That's when I figured out Mystique did the same."

"There's a lot more to it than that." Blaine began, if there was something he knew a lot about it was comic book characters. "But that's neither here nor there. I think it's interesting that she is your favorite. She actually had a son named Kurt and I can see you – I don't know – dress up like her for Halloween or something."

Kurt raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow to the man across the table. "That's a bit cross dressing-y." Kurt had nothing against people who chose to cross dress, not in the least, but it all the years of being called a lady and other things of that nature it still stung a little bit.

"I don't believe in gender roles. But, that is not the point." He said dismissing Kurt's reluctance. "Besides, not much is known about her past because Mystique has the ability to stop the effects of aging."

"That is a super power that I would love to possess." Kurt broke in.

Blaine smiled warmly before continuing. "With that being said, I once heard a rumor that it was never a guarantee that she was born a woman. She is a shape shifter after all. She could have very well been, once upon a time, a he."

"Only nerds hear rumors about comic book characters." Kurt snickered.

"I guess I am a nerd then." He smiled causing his nose to crinkle around his slim rimmed glasses in the most adorable way ever.

"Cutest nerd I have ever met."

They continued their conversation for, what seemed like, minutes when in all actuality it was hours. Blaine heard the familiar beep of his phone dying at pulled it out. It shouldn't have been dying yet, it was only fifty percent when they came in and it's only been like an hour. He looked at the time and nearly choked on air. 4:56 am.

"Shit Kurt, it's almost five am!"

"What? How is that even possible? I am not even tired."

"I know, I guess time flies when you're having fun."

"I would say so."

"But, as much as I hate to do this, we have to get going. I have to be at work by seven."

"You work on the weekends?" Kurt asked genuinely concerned.

"I work when they need me. And since the movie that I was contracted for wrapped production, my company has me working on lot where and when I'm needed." Blaine replied leaving Melanie a fifty for a tip and getting up.

"What do you do anyway?" Kurt asked even though he already knew.

"I'm a makeup artist. An _amazing_ one." He replied with a wink as they began to walk to his car.

"Hmmm, I'll be the judge of that."

"Oh you won't be disappointed."

The drive back to Kurt's apartment went far too quickly for either man's liking. Blaine, once again, jumped out of his car and opened the door for Kurt pulling him up and into a hug.

"I had an amazing time today Kurt."

"I did too Blaine." Blaine kisses Kurt on the cheek before pulling away.

"There's something you should know. Last week was not like me. Don't get me wrong it was amazing, but I normally don't do hook ups. I am a hopeless romantic and I prefer relationships. I really like you and I want to see where we can go, but I think it's best if we start out as friends."

The old Kurt would have read too much into the statement and had his heartbroken, taking it as a dismissal. The new Kurt; however, understood and nodded in agreement. "I completely get it. I just have one condition."

"Oh yea? What's that?"

Kurt pecked him on the lips quickly before pulling back and responding. "I still get to do that."

"I think that can be arranged." Both men smiled before pulling apart.

"You have to get to work. Go! Go make people fabulous. I'll text you later."

"I'll be waiting."

Kurt watched him drive away before running up his steps. He couldn't help the smile that was starting to hurt as he opened the door. Upon closing it he leaned against it and slid down until he was sitting on the floor, door supporting him. He felt like a teenager again, and for the first time, it was a feeling that he welcomed.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this! I have two more chapters ready, so weekly updates should be going as scheduled. I will post the first chapter of the IHYD sequel as soon as I get another chapter out. Plot bunnies are invading my brain and I just have so many ideas that I have to get them all out before I forget them :D**

**Mama's is not an actual place. I made it up. I wish it were though. I would love to go to a real malt shop and have a malt... do they even make malts anymore?**

**PS. Seriously BritBoJangles is the ONLY reason this chapter was going to be able to be posted. I admit, I know nothing about comic books, she wrote the majority of that convo. Love her. **

**You will see why it's important in a few weeks :D**

**PPS: 50 FOLLOWS, 14 REVIEWS, 8 FAVORITES - GUYS YOU FUCKING ROCK AND I LOVE YOU! Seriously this makes me so happy! It may seem like nothing to some people, but to me, every single one of these alerts makes my day. I've been having a rough go at it the past few weeks - eh life, whacha gon' do - and this always makes me smile! Until next week! *3**


	6. Chapter 5

**whispers... 9 days left...**

* * *

Kurt walked into the office on Monday to be greeted by an empty lobby. That was strange, Aubrey was usually at work long before Kurt. The door was unlocked so Marco had to be there as well. Kurt pulled out his phone and dialed Aubrey's number, curious of where she was at.

'Last night's bubble gum, no more bubble, no more yum…'

The song of her ringtone blasted from her desk. "REALLY AUBREY?!" He yelled out into the offices. He heard her distinctive laugh coming from his office. "And why are you in my office?"

He started walking towards the door as she came out running and shutting the door behind her, blocking his path. "Oh, no reason." He attempted to push past her to his office, but she linked their arms and brought him back towards her desk. "I hear you liked my ring tone for you."

"Oh yea, har de har fucking har. Very funny."

"So, you_ dirty_ dog you, again!"

"Again what?"

"Well my brother came home at the wee hours of the morning with a bigger smile plastered on his face than after the night at the house. You must be fucking amazing in bed. I have never seen that look on his face."

"Well, not that it's your business, but just to calm your hyper ass down, we did not have sex Friday. We actually ended up going out to eat and talking all night long." He ended his sentence with a smile as he fondly reminisced about the night.

"Oh I know that. I was just busting your balls Kurt. Coop mentioned that he took you to Mama's." Kurt looked at her questioningly.

"How would Cooper know that? Did Blaine tell him?"

"Nope, my cousin told him and he told me." She replied nonchalantly as she took a bit of her muffin.

"Are you serious?"

"Oh yea, we are a close family. Close as in we like to gossip, _a lot_." She smiled.

"Oh well yea. I had a great time."

"That's good. I'm happy for you and him. He deserves someone like you. Ricky was a complete asshole – oh wait – not my place." Kurt was concerned, but he was starting to know Aubrey enough to know when she wasn't going to elaborate. He made a note to talk about it when the time came about. "So, do you want to get something from Mama's for lunch today? It's been awhile since I had some. We can order something and pick it up. Marco can watch the office for an hour."

"Yea sure. I wanted to try that veggie burger, it looks amazing."

"Great. I'll order something a little later and we can go get it."

"Sounds like a plan." He turned to go to his office when he remembered when he found her this morning. "Oh yea, why were you in my office?"

"Oh, no reason." She said with a wink before returning to her muffin and her work.

It took him all of 0.94534905834 seconds for Kurt to figure out what she was doing in his office. It was covered from top to bottom with pictures of Blaine. The walls were papered with what looks like a head shot. "AUBREY!" He yelled with a laugh.

"Well this is an interior design business! I did some designing!" She yelled back. Kurt couldn't help but sigh. He didn't have time to take down the pictures so he just sat at his desk. He looked at the pictures on his desk: him with his father, him with Santana and Rachel, and one of his mother. She had taped ridiculous pictures of Blaine to the ones with his dad and the girls, leaving his mother's untouched. He smiled at that. She may have a unique sense of humor but she respected limits. Something he was not used to when dealing with his girlfriends. He chuckled as he took out his camera and took a series of pictures to send to Blaine.

**I'm going to kill your sister.**

The reply was instantaneous, he must not be working.

_**What did she do?**_

**Well, she thought that this was the perfect way to decorate my office. [image attached]**

_**OH MY GOD! Are you serious?!**_

**That's not the best part.**

_**It gets better?**_

Kurt laughed as he sent the picture of the pictures on his desk.

**Well, I personally think the one with Santana and Rachel is the best. [image attached]**

_**You're going to kill her? No, I'm going to kill her. Where did she even get that picture of me bent over like that? WTF am I even doing? Why am I in my underwear? **_

_**Oh yea, and that provocative pose she gave us isn't anywhere near accurate. I happen to know from experience that the look on my face is not that of innocent surprise when you're behind me like that.**_

A blush felt like it spread from the top of his head to the tip of his toes.

**You can't just say things like that Blaine.**

_**; P**_

Kurt pocketed his cellphone and got to work. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Noon came before either of them were ready, and they ran out of the office to get their food before it got cold.

"Hey Kurt?" Aubrey spoke as she pulled onto the highway.

"Yes Aubrey dear?"

"I feel like this is mandated by, like, law or something. You're my friend and I love you, but Blaine is my brother and –"

"And what?" Kurt was honestly amused. He knew exactly where this conversation was going. And the fact that he was sure her five foot three frame was going to threaten bodily harm on him was amusing.

"Just know that he has been through a lot of shit. Like a lot. I know that you are a good person and I know you can't promise anything because we don't know what will come but please," her tone was somber and he yanked at his heart strings. "Please, try not to hurt him."

"I don't want to hurt him. I really like him. I think it could develop into something."

"Well good, because, I mean, I wouldn't want to have to hurt you or nothing." Her tone did 360 and that worried Kurt even more. He really wanted to know what happened to Blaine with this Ricky person now.

Before they knew it they were pulling into the familiar parking lot and walking into the diner. Aubrey walked in front of him and went right to the end of the counter where a tiny Filipina woman was standing. "Mama!" He heard her shout as she pulled the tiny woman into her arms. He followed her down to where she was talking and waited.

"Mama, this is my boss, Kurt. Kurt this is Mama."

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." He replied with his hand outstretched for her to take.

"No none of that ma'am or handshake stuff. Come here and give Mama a hug." He smiled and leaned down the foot difference between the two for a hug. "Aubrey go have Angela get your food, I want to talk to Kurt here." Aubrey walked away as Mama motioned him to sit down next to her.

"You can call me Mama, everyone in the family does." The comment threw him off, but he kept his smile bright and respectful.

"Of course Mama."

"Oh you are such a handsome young man. Perfect for my Blaine." She spoke as she patted his cheek with her petite hand. Before he could even think of the words to reply she was speaking again. "I know you have to be someone special to him. He never brings his boyfriends here. I have seen that horrible ex of his at his cousin's wedding. I can see it in your eyes, you are something special. You make him happy... You know, Melanie couldn't stop gushing about how he was absolutely smitten with you.

"Now, I know you have to get back to work, and that granddaughter of mine is dying to know about what we talked about. I'll see you soon sweetie." She stood up and quickly tapped him on his knee before placing a kiss on his cheek and running back to the kitchen.

_Wow, that was a rush of a whole minute. That tiny woman could talk quickly._

Kurt was all smiles as they walked back to the car, and fell into his place in the passenger seat. "You know she's right."

"What? How-"

"Kurt, I've told you this before, we know all. Especially in there." He raised an eyebrow in her direction. "Angela told me that she was talking about it as soon I as told them we were coming for lunch."

"I guess, I'm not used to big families. It's just my dad and a few aunts and uncles here and there."

"Welcome to ours."

"I'm hardly a member of the family. Blaine and I went on one date."

"See that's where you're wrong. If Mama likes you, you're a member of the family. And she asked you to call her Mama. You're stuck with us until the day… you…_ die_."

"God help me."

Aubrey snorted out a laugh. "You got that right."

The entirety of the car ride back was spent in relative silence as Kurt was lost in thought. Right before they were to get back to the office he felt his phone vibrate.

_**Hey you, I heard you met Mama.**_

**How did you know?**

_**My cousin texted me as soon as you left.**_

**Yea, apparently you're stuck with me.**

_**You say that like it's a bad thing. So, when can I see you again?**_

**What time do you get off of work tonight?**

_**I should be out by 4 barred any catastrophes on set.**_

**Well come over for dinner at 6:30.**

_**I'll be there.**_

**Oh, I didn't tell you what your sister's ringtone for me is…**

_**Oh no, should I be worried? Mine is American Idiot.**_

**It's Walk of Shame. Oh and we need to discuss how much you tell your sister about certain things?**

_**Haha, well if the shoe fits ;)**_

_**And like what?**_

**Shut up! And hmmm like how 'well endowed" I am.**

_**Well, stop wearing such tight pants, she can figure that out herself.**_

**Gee, thanks**

_**It's most definitely a compliment. And watch out for her, she knows how to trick information out of you.**_

**Hmmm, maybe you'll get to see sober sometime.**

**And believe me, I know, she's already done it.**

_**Kurt, I can't with you talking like this! I have to go back to work, can't have those actors thinking I'm all hot for them. Their heads are big enough as it is.**_

**Haha, okay. We are at work anyway. I'll see you later.**

_**See you later. :***_

Kurt pocketed his phone trying to hide his grin. "You know Kurt, it's inappropriate to be sexting your boy toy when his sister is in the car."

For the second time this morning his entire body flushed. "I wasn't sexting him Aub!" He sputtered.

"Yea, okay. Anyway, wanna tell me what has you so giddy?"

"He's coming over for dinner tonight."

"Ah, see this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful thing, one that Layla is really going to appreciate."

"What are you talking about?" He asked as they parked.

"Well I can already tell he's going to be spending a lot of time at your place that means less of him around the house. Less of him jumping all over our furniture and more of him jumping all over yours."

"Well you know, soon I won't be complaining about his jumping all over the furniture. In fact, I might encourage it."

"Gross." She squealed as they pulled into their parking lot.

"Don't deal it if you can't take it. Come on, let's get back to work."

* * *

**Again - as always - thank you for your love and support. Every line you drop me every time you click that button makes me so happy.**

**Now, AMBER! YOU WERK IT GURLL! I was in awe of how amazing she did, even though I may or may not have tunnel vision when it came to them panning to the audience. my boyyyyyssss le creys.**

**PPS I will have a new fic up in a couple of days. It's an angsty, angry fic. (I got mad - but don't worry it will have a happy ending. It started off as a one shot and just GREW)**

**I love you Britt Britt [ emoji heart ] [ emoji kiss ]**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long, I didn't have internet access for a little bit :) and I was also happily overcome with Klaine feels 3**

* * *

Kurt only had office work to do that afternoon, he was back from his client's houses by in the early am, and so he was able to finish up for the day early. He was also able to take down his 'Blaine' wallpaper; he was so going to have to find a way to get back at that pain in the ass. He turned up the volume on his surround sound – yes he found time to at least install that – and fiddled around his kitchen, dancing while he plotted revenge and cooked dinner.

Kurt didn't want to get sauce on his shirt so he was bare from the waist up, dancing along to Scissor Sisters 'Shady Love' while he stirred his sauté and poured his first glass of wine for the evening. He was so into what he was doing that he didn't hear the knock at the door. Nor did he realize that he was in such a rush to shower that he hadn't even locked it. So he most definitely didn't see Blaine come in and pull his phone out.

Blaine stood behind him, slowly closing the door, so as not to make a sound. He pressed record with a smile on his face as he focused on staying behind him. Kurt was still singing along, shaking his ass to the beat as he stirred the dinner and continued to sip his wine. Blaine was in Heaven. He was sure that this man before him was perfect. It also didn't hurt that he now had black mail.

Blaine toed off his shoes as he rounded the living room the camera not leaving Kurt's presence. Just as his favorite line in the song was about to play he stood on the couch. Kurt was going to kill him, but his expression would be worth an early end to his days.

The song played in the background as he laid in wait. This was going to be fucking amazing.

_I was walking and talking, bout this bitch I met out in Boston, who I didn't see very often but mmm-hmm, mmm, hmm…_

Blaine began to bounce on his couch as he sang the next line loud. "She gon' vote for Obama and she likes to dance to Madonna –"

Kurt jumped around, screaming like someone was murdering him. The look of pure terror and surprise on his face as he gripped his chest, dirty spatula clutched in his hand was something that could never be replicated.

"OH MY GOD BLAINE!" Kurt was trying to steady his breathing as Blaine fell into a hysterical pile of curls on the floor he was laughing so hard. Kurt turned off the stove and threw the spatula in the sink before storming over to where Blaine was laughing. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

"You- you should have seen your face!" Blaine choked out in between hyperventilated breaths.

"You can't just do that to people! What if I had a gun?!"

"Oh Kurt, you don't have a gun." He began as his breathing starting to even out. "And I'm s-sorry, I did knock but you didn't hear me. The door was unlocked and I saw the perfect opportunity." Kurt stood by him, arms crossed in front of his chest, stabbing him with the icing knives his eyes held.

Blaine's chin dropped to his chest as he batted his unfairly long eyelashes at Kurt. He was using his devastating puppy dog power to win Kurt over. "Are you mad at me?"

With that, Kurt's resolve broke. His arms dropped and a small smile spread across his face. "Damn you and those big honey eyes Anderson! That is not fair! Voodoo magic I tell you!"

Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt into a tight hug and placed a peck onto his lips. "Mmm, maybe one day I will share the secret of my powers with you." Kurt leaned his forehead against Blaine's as his arms wrapped around his neck. "Or maybe not, maybe I'll just let you suffer endlessly."

Kurt playfully nudged Blaine with his hip and kissed him again before pulling away. "I'm still kinda mad at you. And I need to get dressed."

"Mmm, no, I think you're fine just like this." _Very fine indeed_.

"Blaine, we are friends. I don't have dinner with my friends like this; unless your name is Rachel or Santana and that was only when our AC was busted."

"I think I might need to go down to the city hall tomorrow."

"You're such a schmoe. Behave." He said with a wink before whispering into his ear. "Remember, good things come to boys who wait."

"I don't like you." Blaine replied with a pout causing Kurt to laugh at the other man's frustration. Kurt made sure to add a little more swish to his hips as he walked away. To Blaine, this whole 'taking it slow' thing was beginning to get old and it was his idea. Unfortunately that positive thought was being edged in on by some demons of his past. Memories and fears began to dance with the happiness he had felt in the moment.

Kurt came out of his room a few minutes later to find Blaine sitting on his couch, completely lost in thought. He went to the kitchen and poured some more wine for the two of them and brought the glasses over to the couch.

"Hey, you look like you're lost in your head. What are you thinking about?" He asked as he handed him the wine. Kurt sat with one leg folded beneath him and leaned back into the cushions.

"Oh, nothing." He murmured as he took the glass from Kurt's hands.

"You can talk to me you know. I know we don't know each other _that_ well yet, but you can trust me." Blaine smiled halfheartedly and leaned into the cushion as well. "I'll be right back, I have a feeling that we are going to need the whole bottle tonight. How about we just say fuck it and put straws in the bottle." That earned a strong laugh out of Blaine.

"We're gonna get along great you and I."

"You know it." Kurt hurried in the kitchen, serving their dinners and grabbing the wine. When he got back into the room, he was sure to make himself comfortable, he had a feeling they would be here for a while.

Kurt took a few bites of his food, before putting it to the side. He really wasn't that hungry, besides, wine could be considered a salad anyway. What? Its grapes. It could be a fruit salad. Blaine, on the other hand, was shoveling the food in his mouth like he never ate before in his life.

"Oh my God Kurt, this is amazing. If this is how you cook regularly I think we are going to have to get married like yesterday."

"You are silly. And yes, this is how I cook every day. If you want to marry me 'like yesterday' you are going to have to know that I don't cook a lot of unhealthy foods. I got into the healthy living life style when my dad was sick and I kept with it. It's actually affordable when it's just one or two people."

"I'll be okay with that. I'll still have my Mama to indulge me when I want to eat like a normal human being."

"You bring a whole new meaning to the term mama's boy."

"Oh babe, you have no idea."

As Kurt polished off his second glass of the evening and poured his third and brought back up the subject Blaine thought to be abandoned. "So, what were you thinking about earlier?"

He took a deep, steading breath before replying. "Oh Kurt, I really don't want to bother you about that. It's in the past and I'm here with you right now."

Kurt wasn't buying it. "Is it about Ricky?" Blaine paled.

"How do you know about Ricky?" He managed to ask in just above a whisper.

"Well firstly, your sister mentioned your ex not being around to make an ass of himself at the party that first night and Mama mentioned him at the diner."

"Of course Mama mentioned him to you." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"You don't even find it weird that Mama had that conversation do you?"

"Not at all. I know my Mama. She already likes you; you're now destined to grow old and die with me. But Ricky – Ricky is not a good person. I really don't want to get into it tonight, but we did not have a healthy, or happy, relationship. One day soon I'll tell you, but not tonight. I think it's a little too early to discuss the horrors of 'love' lost."

"Okay." Kurt reached over on the back of the couch and squeezed Blaine's hand that was resting there. "I'm here whenever you're ready to talk."

"Thank you." Blaine finished his glass and they fell into a long comfortable conversation about the most random of things. About an hour into this conversation and two more glasses of wine later Blaine changed the subject.

"So, when are you going to let me make you over?"

"Excuse me?"

"When. Are you. Going to let me. Make you over?"

"I heard you smart ass, I'm just not sure what you mean. I don't wear makeup."

"You want me to trust you, but can't you trust me?" He asked using his best puppy dog eyes.

_Damn you Blaine_.

"Fine. How do you want to make me over?"

"Well, there is a convention coming up next weekend and I want us to go together. I get to finally show you my skills."

"You're skills go beyond masking the yellow-undertones to the actor's skin?"

"Oh absolutely. I have moves you've never seen."

"Firstly, this is not 'My Best Friend's Wedding.' Secondly, do tell."

"Nope. Can't. You get to see on Saturday. By the way I will be here nice and early, it may take a while."

Kurt leaned over a slapped his arm. He didn't have to go far, the two steadily became closer as the evening wore on. "Hey! Makeup on me won't take long. What am I hideous?"

"Oh no, you're beautiful. You'll see." Kurt just rolled his eyes and leaned over to curl into the crook of Blaine's arm.

"Tell me."

"Nope. Now Netflix. You up for some Orange is the New Black?"

"You read my mind." The happily finished the bottle of wine while having a mini marathon before falling fast asleep curled up together on the couch. Yes, this was the beginning of something beautiful.

* * *

**The next chapter will be up probably the middle of next week. Hugs fandom wide for next week. :(**

**Thank you Brit as always!**


	8. Chapter 7

_Before we make judgments and decisions on things we may not know all about, we should take the chance to educate ourselves, and if it's an option, experience it. This weekend I learned that there are two sides to every coin. I got to immerse myself in a different culture of sorts and in turn discovered new things about myself and those I love._

* * *

"Please?"

"No."

"But-"

"No, if he hasn't told you how he's gonna make you over, I'm not ruining the surprise."

"Aub…" He whined as they sat at her desk Monday morning.

"Sorry Kurt, but bros before hoes and all that jazz." She said as she waved him off.

"Really Aub? Bros before hoes? You do know that means friends before lovers right?" He said with an eye roll.

"Same difference. Do you even know what he does?"

"Yea, makeup."

"But what _kind_?"

"Ummm, there's more than one?" She side eyed him with a death glare.

"_What_? Do I look like I wear makeup? How would I know?"

"Silly boy."

"Plea-"

"No." Aubrey quickly cut him off and returned to answering the phones.

Kurt shouted a quick "You suck!" in her general direction before sulking off into his office. Shortly thereafter, he found himself at his desk plotting her demise. _Seriously, her payback is going to be epic. Well, as soon as I figure out how the hell to do it._

It took Kurt five minutes of attempting and failing at work before he was desperately trying to find alternate sources of information.

**Blaine said he's making me over Saturday, what does that even mean? – Kurt**

It took a few agonizing minutes before he got a response.

**He's gonna make you bee-you-ti-ful ;* - Cooper**

**Ugh, you suck – Kurt**

That route was obviously going to get him nowhere.

**Will you please just tell me what you're going to do to me? – Kurt**

**It's a surprise. I'll see you bright and early on Saturday. – Blaine**

**Just how bright? – Kurt**

**Super… it takes a while. – Blaine**

**So I'm so ugly it's going to take you all day to put on some foundation and blush? – Kurt**

**Oh stop being so melodramatic. You're beautiful. You'll understand on Saturday. I'll even bring my portfolio. – Blaine**

**Fine – Kurt**

**You love it – Blaine**

**Whatever – Kurt**

Now he was frustrated. Blaine was going to be the death of him. Blaine was also refusing to see him all week because he knew Kurt would be able to pout the surprise out of him.

Kurt let out a labored sigh and set off to his first client's house. It was going to be a long week.

* * *

The week actually happened to go by very quickly, much to Kurt's surprise. The company had picked up a great deal. So much so that New York was worried about losing possible customers due to the wait and said to hire another designer, so Kurt had to start that process.

Before he knew it he was being awoken on Saturday morning before the sun was even completely over the horizon by a knock on his door and vibration on his bedside table. Kurt looked over to the clock on the table and moaned. 5:38 am. _You have got to be kidding me_. He rolled out of bed, not even bothering to put on a shirt or slippers. _It's way too early for that shit_. He blindly shuffled his way through his kitchen, making sure to press the 'start' button on his coffee maker, in his travel to the door.

Blaine knocked yet again. "I'm coming!" He yelled as loud as his sleep heavy voice would let him. "Shit." He added with a mumble.

When he finally got to the door he was greeted with a way-to-chipper-for-five-thirty-in-the-morning Blaine. "Morning Kurt!" He declared cheerfully as he pushed his way through the door, pulling a large plastic case behind him. Kurt glared out the door with angry eyes; the sun wasn't even bright enough to hurt his tired eyes yet.

"Blaine, you said bright. This is not bright. This is dark."

"Oh stop your belly aching you baby."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the other man who quickly wrapped his arms around him. Kurt smiled and leaned his head on top of Blaine's head. "Mornin'. Now, would you mind explaining to me why you felt the need to bring that HUGE case up the stairs to my apartment?"

"Nope. Well, not yet anyway. Go shower, don't put any lotion, moisturizer, or other product in your skin or hair."

"But Blaine!"

"Babe, trust me. Now go shower, when you get back I'll meet you with my portfolio and coffee." Kurt nodded and headed off toward the bathroom. "If I don't meet you in the shower first, _damn_." He murmured under his breath.

"I heard that!" Blaine laughed and went to go get Kurt's coffee ready, ignoring Kurt's reply almost completely.

It was only ten minutes after Kurt went into the bathroom that he returned. "Wow that was quick!" Blaine sputtered as the beautiful man walked back into the living room, bare chest, towel over his shoulders, with one hand drying his hair.

"Well someone told me I wasn't allowed to do my routine or my hair so that knocked a half an hour out of my day."

Blaine wasn't listening. All of his attention went to the drop of water dripping down over Kurt's pec, down his abs. The fact that he couldn't just reach over and lick it off was an unfair concept to him, even if this situation was his idea.

"-aine! Blaine! My face is up here!" Kurt shouted bringing Blaine back to this world.

"Sorry Kurt, I got a little distracted."

"I can tell, what are you fifteen? Do you need a minute alone?" He asked gesturing towards Blaine's lap.

Blaine groaned. "Oh. My. God. I'm sorry. And no I don't need a minute, I'll be fine." He looked up to see Kurt's self-satisfied smirk and smiled. "So, anyway, do you wanna see what I do or not?"

Blaine wasn't prepared for how quickly Kurt was at his side, he dove over the side of the couch, making the jump his bitch. Within seconds Kurt was sitting next to him, legs crossed, tapping Blaine's knee impatiently.

"Well come on with it already."

"Jeez babe, I just mentioned it. You didn't even give me a second to get it. You're already to jump on me and shit. Not, that I would ever complain it you just wa-"

"Blaine!" Kurt replied, promptly cutting off his train of thought.

"Yes?" He asked behind puppy eyes accented with long and thick lashes.

"Shut up and show me your portfolio."

"Fine, fine. Come here." He opened his arm, silently offering Kurt to cuddle into his side. Blaine leaned over quickly and pulled out the large, heavy, professional black book. "So, before I show this to you, do you have any questions, I mean I don't do what you think I do."

"What do you mean, 'like I think you do?'"

"Well you have been complaining about how I must think you are so hideous because it would take me hours to do your make up. Quite on the contrary, _because_ you're so beautiful it will take me less time than I normally would."

"You're confusing me."

"Well you know how sometimes I'm on set for 12-15 hours at a time?"

"Yea, and I think it's a little ridiculous."

"Well, that's because the show or film I am working on, requires a lot of intricate work." Kurt just looks at him quizzically. "I'll just show you." Blaine paused to hide his book away from Kurt's prying eyes as he looked for something specific. "Here, this is when I worked on _Grimm_."

Kurt was stunned into silence. The photo staring back at him was not the glamorous head shots he had been expecting. This was something mythical, something insane, something inhuman. It was amazing. He stared at the face staring back at him, the half man, half rat being facing the camera. The details were exquisite. This was far better and far different than he ever thought it could be.

Silently he began thumbing through the pages, the next page more amazing than the next. He saw witches and warlocks, comic book characters and super heroes, werewolves and vampires, mythical creatures and terrifying murderous clowns.

"Oh my goodness Blaine, these are incredible."

"Thank you. Now," he began and took the book away from Kurt. "would you like to know what I am going to do to you?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine with suspicious eyes. "What are you going to make me into?"

"Now you're getting it." Blaine replied as he stood slowly pulling open his case. Pulling out a very small box, a box large enough to fit, maybe, a baby's outfit.

"Blaine, what's in the box?"

"You're costume."

Kurt blanched. "My what? Firstly, where are we going that I need a costume? Secondly, what could possibly be in that box that would even begin to resemble a costume for me? Is it magic like Mary Poppins bag?"

"No baby, not magic – sexy. And we are going to VentureCon. It's a comic book convention in San Diego. It's a two hour drive, so let's get some coffee before we head out. I already got us a room to do your make up in."

"Ummm, but what am I going to be?"

"That, baby, is in the box."

"Seriously." Kurt dead panned.

"Seriously." He repeated with a peck on the lips. "Now, either get dressed or I won't be responsible if we don't make it there."

Kurt got up with a huff and stalked into his bedroom.

* * *

Two hours later the pair sat in their room on the tenth floor of the Hilton Bay Front Hotel. Just minutes ago Kurt was standing in the lobby looking at all of the excited attendees getting ready for the convention that was taking place at the center, just steps away.

"It's crazy down there." Kurt mentioned as Blaine began to get his kit organized.

"Oh yea, and that's just check in. This is only a small convention, maybe three or four thousand."

"That's _small_?" Kurt almost squeaked.

"Yup. I do this a lot. It's fun, a chance I get to just do what I want to do and not what they are paying me to do."

Kurt nodded in understanding. "That's what my apartment is to me."

"And it's perfect. Just like you." The two stayed in a comfortable silence for about ten minutes after Blaine spoke allowing him to finish his set up. "Okay, I'm going to get you started and then I'll do mine. It will hardly take as much time as yours. Actually, mine will take about twenty minutes, even though I will need your help with one part."

"Um okay."

"So, let's get you started." Blaine pulled Kurt by his hand and sat him in the chair by the desk. He swiveled him around and just stared at his being. Nowhere and everywhere at the same time.

"So, are you going to tell me what I am yet?" Kurt spoke after a minute of Blaine being caught in his own little world of Kryolan and magic. Kurt took the last sip of his coffee waiting for Blaine's reply.

"Oh, yea, of course." Blaine tossed him the little box he had gave him earlier and motioned for him to open it.

"Blaine? What the fuck is this?" Kurt asked eying the blue speedo like article he was grasping between his thumb and index finger.

"It's your costume." Blaine replied seriously.

"No, it's not." Blaine couldn't contain his amusement any longer and let out a giggle.

"No, you're right. Those are your Spanx though."

"And why am I wearing Spanx?"

"Well they are a special kind of Spanx. They are made to be the color of your costume, to support you in all the necessary areas, offer comfort and won't over heat you." Kurt was looking back and Blaine skeptically. "You are going to wear them underneath these." He finished pulling out a pair of black leather pants.

"Those are my pants! How did you get them?"

"I took them when you weren't paying attention, along with your black combat boots. One of the fun parts of cos play is that you get to make the costume your own. For example. Your character usually tends to be shown as naked as possible. But I thought you would be more comfortable with pants on."

"Thoughtful." Kurt replied completely straight faced.. He couldn't lie though, he was intrigued.

"And before you ask again, you are going to be Mystique and I am going to be Wolverine." Kurt just smiled as Blaine explained all that he was going to be doing.

The next few hours were spent getting dolled up while Blaine explained things every step of the way and even showed Kurt how to do some things like applying glues for scars and other effects. Kurt even helped Blaine with the blades on his right hand, blending the seams with makeup and everything. Kurt couldn't remember the last time he had this much fun.

He couldn't believe that he boxed Blaine into one category of the profession. He honestly hadn't even thought of this as being an option. Kurt knew plenty of hair stylists and other beauticians, but Blaine was the first professional specializing in special effects makeup he has met. Quite frankly, he thought it was awesome.

When Blaine was done Kurt got up to look into the mirror. He was blown away, rendered speechless. He looked so much like her. Blaine slicked back his hair with red coloring, added contacts, and the makeup covering his body and face was amazing. Every labyrinthine detail her skin had in the most recent movie was replicated on his skin. He honestly felt as if he was about to step onto the set of a movie.

"Oh my God, Blaine. This- this is amazing."

"Thank you." His artist replied with a smile. Kurt couldn't help but to take it the simplicity, but yet intricate costume Blaine had as well. He added facial air, the blades, airbrushed his abs a little and even straightened his hair for the role. He looked like rugged and Kurt was definitely glad for the extra support that the underwear Blaine got him were supplying, because _wow._

Blaine started for the door with Kurt quickly trailing him. This was going to be an interesting afternoon.

* * *

By seven that evening Kurt was exhausted. They had been stopped by so many people asking to take pictures of and with them. Stopped to visit several exhibits and even went to a cos play contest. Kurt was introduced into a world that he really never knew existed. It was a lot of fun and he would love to do it again. _Maybe next time not spending all day in makeup. _ He didn't know how actors and models did it all day, he wanted a shower.

"Hey babe, are you ready to call it a day?" Blaine asked as they stood in the main lobby of the convention center.

"Yea, I would love a shower and maybe some Chinese?"

"Sounds like a plan. But first, we didn't get a picture together yet. Take a picture with me?" Kurt just nodded as Blaine asked another attendee to take a picture of the two of them. The person happily obliged and took several pictures of the two of them from multiple distances. They thanked the woman before heading out of the center and back to their hotel.

"So Blaine," Kurt began during their short walk. "a lot of people asked why I didn't enter in the contest. Why don't you enter into the contests?"

"Oh, I would love to, but I can't because I am a professional. Those contests are amateur. Also, I worry about violating my contract at work somehow inadvertently. So I just go and have fun. As long as I am not making profit off of it and using my own supplies I am safe."

Kurt nods. "Makes sense."

"Did you have fun today?"

"Oh I did, this is definitely not how I was expecting to spend my day today, but I'm glad I did. This was a blast. But, I just have one concern."

"What's that?"

"How am I going to get all of this blue off of my skin and red out of my hair?"

"Ah, the magic of quality products. I brought some special soap and shampoo for your hair. It's nothing abrasive, just formulated to take off the products I used. I also use professional quality makeup so the dye will not stain your skin. Don't worry, you won't look like Verruca for days on end." Kurt just laughed and linked his arm in Blaine's and headed up to the lobby.

Kurt couldn't have asked for a better end to a better day. The two cuddled up to watch a movie over General Tso's Chicken and chicken with pork lo mein while they watched movies until they fell asleep.

Today was a beautiful day.

* * *

**And now I can tell you that the shows Face Off and Cos Play Heros gave me the inspiration for this fic!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I had a really hard time with this one for some reason. **

**Last night I could have filled an ocean with the amount of tears I cried. Seeing them all (especially my boys) absolutely devastated was so hard. Hugs to all of you out there reading!**

**Thanks for all of the love and support with this! Until next week beautiful people :)**


	9. Chapter 8

_The ocean is a powerful beast in both a literal and metaphorical way. The ocean is fierce and should not be trusted. Any person native to the ocean will tell you to 'never turn your back to it.' The ocean is also incredibly calming and soul cleansing. There is something about focusing on the waves crashing on your feet and the sounds of the song Mother Nature makes as the waves hit the shore like the beat of a drum. If you have the chance, at least once in your life, stand at the water's edge of your favorite beach. Close your eyes. Allow your senses to take over and take you into a place of serenity. Smell the salt in the moist shoreline air. Listen to the sound of the water and gulls as they fly overhead. Feel the warmth of the water as it laps over your feet and appreciate the strength the currents pull has. Feel the mist as it dusts your face with its cooling sensation. Take a deep breath and open your eyes. The eyes are the windows to your soul. Open your soul to the possibilities that life has before you. Allow the demons from your past to be washed away like footprints in the sand. Make new ones in the clear sand before. Be happy. Be at peace._

* * *

Kurt and Blaine woke up the next morning wrapped in each other's arms, legs tangled in a seemingly impossible manor. They woke up within moments of the other completely at peace with the moment. Kurt could not remember the last time it'd felt so right to wake up in the arms of another.

Blaine still fought daily to suppress the memories of mornings past. But he allowed the unpleasant memories to be shadowed as he enjoyed the feeling of the tips of Kurt's hair tickling his chin, the tips of Kurt's fingers tightening around the shirt covering his chest. He allowed himself to be happy. It has been a constant struggle; one he knew would be won.

* * *

Kurt fought against opening his eyes, wanting to enjoy the feeling of Blaine's chest rising and falling beneath his cheek, the steady rhythm to his breaths – the ones letting him know that Blaine was awake as well.

"Mornin' Blaine." He mumbled, his voice still deep and unstable from sleep.

"Mornin'." Blaine replied with a grunt as he stretched and tried his best not to disturb Kurt's comfort too much with his movement. Blaine brought his arms back down, wrapping one arm around Kurt's should with a sigh. Kurt used the opportunity to cuddle closer to the shorter man.

"I could get used to this." Kurt whispered with absolutely no desire in his body to move from the position they were in.

Blaine lifted his head and smiled down at Kurt before planting a light kiss on the top of his head.

"Me too." For the first time is quite a while, Blaine actually meant it.

The two closed their eyes again and allowed themselves the actual spare moment to rest, relax, and live in the moment.

* * *

Check out was at noon, so around eleven Kurt and Blaine knew that they had to unravel themselves from the cocoon of warmth, intimacy, and safety to head back to the real world. They have no other choice but to inevitably go their separate ways, back to the chaos that encompassed each of their lives. Once they were both settled in their separate worlds, they needed to each put serious thought into how to accommodate one another. That was later, though. Checkout was looming in the near future and the two had yet to pack.

The two chit-chated as they packed what little they had and got ready to take the two hour drive back to Los Angeles. They were sure to stop for coffee before hitting the freeway, windows down, all of life's stresses blowing through their hair. Blaine far from sped as he drove down the coast line, allowing Kurt the opportunity to experience the scenery. It was something he had never had the chance to do in Ohio or New York.

There was something freeing and life altering about California. The way the sun kissed skin, the wind tickled at features, the way the leisurely life style slowed the world down, not to a stop, but to a pace that allowed for life to be enjoyed. Carpe diem.

About half way home Kurt broke the comfortable silence the two shared. "Hey Blaine?"

"Yea Kurt?" He said with a smile, not once taking his eyes off of the road.

"Can we stop down by the Pier on the way home? I think a walk down the shore would be nice." He asked with a flirtatious glimmer in his eyes.

"Yea. That would be great. I haven't been there in a long time. It'd be nice to go there again-" _with someone I care about_. He almost finished aloud.

"Great, I've only stopped there briefly since I've been here."

"Well, we will have to change that."

Kurt smiled and looked out the window for the rest of the drive just thinking; contemplating which direction his life was about to go.

* * *

The two pulled into the parking lot at the Pier and paid their $12 parking fee.

"Seriously Blaine, _twelve dollars_? That's insanely cheap. You might be able to get an half an hour of parking in midtown for that and you can spend all day parked here for twelve. That's insane."

Blaine chuckled at Kurt's excitement of the nominal fee for the parking and clapped his hand over Kurt's.

"Come on, let's go for a walk." Before stepping out of the car the two men rolled up their pant legs and Kurt took off his socks before toeing his shoes back on. "See Kurt? This is why it's amazing to go sockless. I can just slip on my favorite boat shoes and talk a walk on the beach at any time I want to. Speaking of which, those shoes you're wearing cost at least one hundred dollars, are you really going to walk in the sand with them?"

Kurt's face dropped with panic. "Oh my God Blaine, I didn't even think of that. I can't wear them in the sand, but there is no way that I am walking barefoot in the parking lot." Blaine smiled and reached down to pop his trunk.

"Well then," he began as he started to get out of the car, "a good Californian is always prepared for a day at the beach." He jogged to his drunk and rooted around until he found what he was looking for. He came back with a pair of cheap flip flops that looked big enough to fit Kurt.

"I don't wear flip flops Blaine." Kurt deadpanned.

"You just wear them until we are on the sand, then you can hold them. It's better than ruining your shoes."

"You're right. I'm being ridiculous. I'm still a New Yorker at heart."

Blaine just grinned and said, "I know."

The two quickly got out of the car and began their walk to the beach. "Do you want to walk along the Pier or do you want to walk along the shore?" Blaine asked as they stopped at the stairway that led up to the Pier.

"I think I just want to walk up the shore with you."

"Okay. But here's where our shoes come off." The two shuffled off their shoes quickly and picked them up to hold them in their left and right hands respectively. Before they were even off the boardwalk the two had their free hands intertwined.

For the next hour, words weren't necessary. They just walked, hand in hand, up and down the water's edge, allowing the waves to crash and their feet and allowing the force of the water to wash away the footprints behind them leaving the sand before them clear of blemishes. To Kurt, it was like a metaphor. The imperfections of their footprints, mixed with the pattern of the other beach goers, washed away with the present wave. All that was left was slight indentations and the memories that they were once there. In front of them was their future, a blank canvas just waiting to be filled with footprints and castles, names drawn with sticks and bodies buried in its girth. The only thing that mattered at that moment was their present, the present he was ready to share with Blaine.

"Wow," Kurt began after a rather powerful wave crashed along their feet. "this current is strong. I felt like it was ready to take me away."

"The Pacific ocean is much different than the Atlantic. The currents, the power, the atmosphere; it's all very different… and I love it."

"I do too. I can't believe that I wanted to spend the rest of my life in New York. This is paradise. Don't get me wrong I will never not love New York. New York will always be my favorite city in the world, but this, _this_ feels like home."

Blaine squeezed his hand tighter; an attempt to leave his footprint in Kurt's life.

"Blaine, today, being here with you… I just… I had a moment. I don't know if you've ever felt this way, but – but there is a moment you get in your life where you look at everything around you and you get this overwhelming feeling of happiness and belonging. A feeling that you know that you have never been happier, that you know that the point in your life is right. Today, I had that feeling and I had it… with you."

Blaine stops walking suddenly, pulling Kurt to a stop. He threw his shoes onto the dry sand about ten feet away from them with Kurt following suit. "Kurt, what are you saying?"

"What I'm trying to say is, I know that we wanted to take this slow, just be friends. But Blaine, I can't. These past few weeks have made me undeniably happy, so happy that I never even knew that it was possible. I understand if you still want to take it slow, we still don't know everything about each other. But I do know one thing, I really like you Blaine and I want to be with you. So, what do you say? Will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?"

Blaine just looked up into the taller man's eyes and smiled. He has been thinking a lot about this for the past few days so he knows the answer to Kurt's question.

The answer was absolutely, without a shadow of a doubt yes. Did he still has reservations, especially when it came to his past relationship? Indeed. But he knew that Kurt was a different person, Kurt would not do the things that he had done to him. He deserved to be happy, he deserved to be happy with Kurt.

In what seemed like forever, but was actually no time at all, Blaine was on his tip toes and throwing his arms around Kurt's neck, kissing him fiercely.

Kurt was able to break the kiss just to mumble an "I'll take that as a yes" against Blaine's lips.

"_Yes_. Always yes." Blaine whispered before kissing him again.

The two stayed just like that, wrapped in each other's embrace as the incoming tide pounded away and their ankles. Their feet didn't move, making it impossible for the ocean to wash away their present, their footprints they made together.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it! Sorry this took so long - but I have been working a lot (like a lot, a lot) and you know... life. I should be updating Dream City and RAWTF tonight :) Thanks again to Brit - I love you gurl! (PS - vote Orlando for Colfer's signing - you know you want to)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Not much plot today, just good times... there's going to be someone new added into the mix soon! **

* * *

_Today's note is short, swift, and to the point. Laugh. Live your life with happiness! Go out of your way to make sure you have a smile on your face. You are in control of your happiness, make sure that you win the battle with the things trying to keep you down. Remember if all else fails, you can always play a good prank._

* * *

Kurt walked into his office Monday morning with a smile on his face and a spring in his step. He was walking on cloud nine, so to speak, and he was ready to start his week off well. Blaine started his contract on a new show that week so he would be on the lot quite a bit. His only day off was the coming Sunday so Kurt was determined to keep busy to make the week go by faster.

He walked by Aubrey's desk offering a quick 'hello' before he attempted to go back to his office.

"Hold it right there Hummel!" She shouted, jumping up from her chair.

"What my dear?"

Aubrey ran over to him and swung him around by his arm so that he was facing her. "Is there something you or my pain in the ass brother is not telling me?"

"Why, whatever do you mean Aubrey?" Kurt replied, feigning innocence.

"I saw Blaine for all of five minutes this weekend and he had more of a dopey smile than you do. Not to mention the fact that he said he was with you all weekend. So….."

"Soooooo?"

"You guys finally got together!" She squealed bouncing to the tip of her toes to reach her arms around him in a hug. Even though she was wearing four inch heels, she was still considerably shorter than Kurt.

Kurt did not even have to reply with words, the achingly wide smile gave it all away.

"I am so happy for you two!" She squealed again. "Oh, go make yourself busy I have to call Nico." She babbled as she waved him away with a flick of the wrist before going to go gossip with her boyfriend.

Kurt just shook his head and turned back to his office. As he sat down at his desk he looked at the pictures that Aubrey had, so tastefully, decorated and remembered the payback he was supposed to be getting. He took out his phone and sent a quick text to Blaine.

**Is there a celebrity that Aubrey doesn't care for – or that drives her up the wall? – Kurt**

It took mere minutes for Blaine to respond, he must have been on break.

**She likes everything. Except our brother. He makes her want to kill someone. – Blaine**

**Well, there is still revenge to be had. Do you have a few hours anytime this week that you can escape from set while she is still at work? – Kurt**

**Yea, Wednesday I'm free all afternoon. – Blaine**

**Okay, well I will meet you at your house around one. Be there with tape and wall gummies and maybe some afternoon delight? – Kurt**

**Don't make promises you don't intend on keeping Hummel. – Blaine**

**Oh I intend on keeping – Kurt **

Kurt replied with a blush. He was definitely intending on keeping.

**PS not a word to your sister – Kurt**

**My lips will be ready to do something else – Blaine**

**Stop it! I'm at work. – Kurt**

**You started it. – Blaine**

**But I have to go, so I'll call you when I get out – Blaine**

**K, bye xoxo – Kurt**

Kurt tucked his phone back in his satchel and set off to work on his master plan. First plan of action? A little online shopping, thank goodness for Amazon Prime, overnight shipping, and iron on transfers. A trip to Kinkos would also be in order tonight. It would cost him a little more than he would like, but it would be well worth it. He has never been more grateful that she can't get in his house without him letting her in.

* * *

Kurt spent hours both that night and Tuesday night working on his master plan. He cut, ironed, glued and taped. He kept Blaine on speaker phone for much of it, laughing and joking, sharing stories of the past while all the while refusing to tell him what he's doing.

"Come on babe, tell me!" He begged into the receiver.

"Blaine, you will see tomorrow. This is exactly so much fun, why didn't I do shit like this to the girls when we lived together?"

"Um because they had access to your wardrobe?"

"Good point." Kurt chuckled as he ironed the last transfer onto the last item. "Ah! Done! But I do need you to do one thing for me."

"Anything."

"Can you please, please, please find some embarrassing pictures of your siblings and print them out for me."

"Um okay?" Blaine replied, just a tad unsure of the situation.

"Trust me Blaine, it will be worth it. She is going to flip her shit. Like I think her hair might actually burst into flames."

"Anything to get that reaction out of my sister." He laughed.

The two continued their conversation late into the night, behind closed doors.

* * *

Wednesday morning he made sure that his trunk was filled with the supplies he needed for his payback and double checked that his schedule was cleared for the afternoon. As he did every morning he stopped to chat with the red head, especially today, she couldn't know that anything was up.

"Hey Aub."

"Hey Kurt. Early day today?"

"Yea I have some appointments I need to take care of. I've been putting a lot of things off since I got here."

"Yea, totes. So, when are you coming by the house? Layla keeps asking when you are coming back around, especially now that you two are a thing. I think she also is wondering when the hell you are going to get him out of her house and jumping on someone else's furniture."

"Shit Aub, we've been together for a total of three days. It's a little soon to talk about moving in, don't you think?"

"Hey I'm just sayin'."

"Of course you are. But, to answer your question, soon. Really soon. Blaine's work schedule is a little nuts right now."

"You know Blaine doesn't have to be there for you to come over. We like to see you too you know."

"Trust me Aub, I'll be there sooner than you think." He replied with a smirk and turned to head back to his office to attempt to get a whole day's work done in a matter of hours.

"'kay! Say bye before you leave."

"I always do."

Kurt took a quick peek at the young woman, whom was now sitting back in her chair, stiletto heel clacking against the desk leg and filing her nails. It was times like this he missed Santana. Those two would get along swimmingly.

He made a mental note to call Santana soon and sat at his desk to do what he was paid to do. And that did not include plotting revenge on his friend/coworker. _No matter how funny it's going to be._

* * *

At 12:30 on the dot Kurt was out the door, but not before giving Aub a kiss on the cheek – he did promise after all. A text let him know that Blaine was on his way home as well and he set off on the now familiar route.

It was barely one when Kurt pulled into the drive way of the Anderson's house. Blaine's car was already in the driveway, no one else seemed to be home. _Perfect_.

**Please come outside and help me with this stuff. – Kurt**

Kurt stuffed his phone in his back pocket and began taking stuff out of his trunk. He had a heavy paper ream box filled with goodies and two large bags filled with linens.

"Kurt, what the-" Blaine asked when he saw the stuff that Kurt was taking out of his car.

Kurt looked up to reply but his words were lost into an endless shuffle of 'ohmigodhe'ssohotfuckmeyouhavetobekiddingme' smooshed together in his head. Blaine stood by his car wearing a fitted t-shirt and sweatpants. Sweatpants that left absolutely nothing to his imagination. Kurt normally didn't have a thing for sweatpants – _seriously when will people realize that they are meant to relaxation, not for fashion_ – but in that moment Kurt never wanted him to wear anything else.

"Kurt?"

"I'm sorry what Blaine?"

A smirk slid across Blaine's face. "You like what you see?"

"Wha-, um, ye- shut up." Kurt stuttered trying to collect his thoughts enough to form coherent words. Blaine just laughed.

"Hmmm. Anyway, what do you have here?"

"Here I have revenge."

The two quickly brought the things up to Aubrey's room. As soon as they were in the unloaded it all on the floor and started taking things out of the bags.

"Are you going to tell me what this is yet?"

"You'll see in just one minute, do me a favor and strip the cover off of her duvet and the pillow cases."

Blaine just eyed him bewilderedly before doing as Kurt asked. He quickly stripped the bed and threw the items on the floor. When he was done he turned around to see Kurt holding up a white duvet cover with a huge applique of his brother's face and his signature point covering much of it. Blaine caught Kurt's mischievous smile and fell on the bed in tears.

"Oh hunny," Kurt began, "this is only the beginning."

* * *

Two hours later they stood in the door way and looked at their hard work. Her pillowcases matched her new duvet cover, the curtains were checked were different headshots, the walls were literally lined with pictures of Cooper. They even went as far as to hang cut outs of ridiculous pictures of the two of them from her ceiling fan. There was not one single surface in her room that was not covered in Cooper's face. It was perfect. They leaned against the frame, arms crossed across their bodies watching as the sun reflected off of the glossy surface of her new wallpaper. Kurt was proud of himself. Blaine, on the other hand, just thought that his boyfriend was hot as hell with that smirk written across his face. He had plans of changing the expression on his face quite a few times before his family got home.

"So Kurt, what about that afternoon delight?"

* * *

Cooper and Layla were the first ones to come home. The men jumped out of the bed and practically threw their clothes on so as not to be caught in the act.

It didn't work.

Cooper took one look at the two with their flushed faces and messy hair and knew exactly the time of day and the color of the Kool-Aid. "Bro, you know you're not kidding anyone right? I am the master- no I invented- the dress and dash. Do you have any idea how many times mom and dad came home when I had company? Hell at least you're not shoving Kurt out of the window like I did Courtney. Damn, it's a really good thing my room was on the first floor-"

Blaine cut Cooper off before he could take any more trips down memory lane. "Well I'm not throwing my boyfriend out of the window. We are all adults here. We were just trying to be respectful and make sure the whole house didn't hear us."

"Oh please Blaine. If I had a dollar for every time I heard one of your rendezvous I would be a very rich woman." Layla argued.

"Okay, enough of this conversation." Kurt interjected between the playful fighting of the family. "Anyway, when is Aub coming home? I have a surprise for her that I think, especially you Coop, would enjoy."

Layla looked down at the dainty silver watch that hung loose around her wrist like a bracelet. "Uh, it's five thirty now-"

"Really? Already? Damn, time flies when- oomph" Kurt stopped Blaine midsentence with an elbow to the ribs. "Sorry." He mumbled an apology as he rubbed his 'wounds.'

"_Anyway Kurt_, she should be home any minute. What did you do?"

"A little thing I like to call revenge. You all can see when she does."

"What did she do to you?" Cooper asked honestly.

"Well here, let me show you." Kurt took out his phone and started speeding through the camera roll, making sure to quickly go over certain photos. When he found the set of pictures he was looking for her showed Cooper and Layla. "She did this."

Cooper just laughed hysterically. "Th-that has to be the most horrifying thing I have ever seen in m-my life!" He said through hyperventilated breaths. "I mean why would anyone want to look at Blaine's mug like that all day? It's not like it's mine." That earned him a swift punch to the gut from Blaine.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything more the door chimed to let them know it had been opened.

"Hey guys?" They heard Aub from the doorway. "I see Kurt's car, is he here too?"

"We're upstairs! Come here! Kurt has a surprise for you!" Blaine yelled down. They heard two distinct clunks – which Kurt knew very well to be the sound of heels hitting the floor, he heard it constantly living with the girls – and knew she was on her way up.

"What do you mean a surprise for me?" She said suspiciously as she came up to them, her red hair bouncing with every step.

"Well, you know that I am a decorator for a living,"

"Yes…."

"And if I remember correctly you redecorated my office."

"You didn't. You fucking didn't. I'll kill you Kurt I swear to God! And Blaine, you let him in here! You helped him you ass!" She started ranting as she took off towards her room. Kurt watched as she barreled towards him standing guard in front of her door as her siblings took out their phones for evidence.

"Of course I did. You would never hurt me, you love me. This happens to be one of my favorite works yet, I think I really captured the essence of _you_." He replied with his patented bitchy charm.

"Let me in Hummel!" She demanded and Kurt stepped to the side.

"Wait!" Blaine shouted. "Hey Cooper, keep her back turned for a second I want to slip in the room and film this from the best angle."

"Gotcha." He handed his phone off to his wife before forcefully turning his baby sister around.

"Get off of me Coop!" She shouted.

"Just a minute." Blaine snuck in the room and shut the door. When he was in position he let out a shout.

"Okay now!" Cooper let go of his sister who were flying towards her door. She flung it open and was stunned speechless when she took sight of what was before her.

"You- have got- to be fucking kidding me." She mumbled under her breath absolutely horrified. "This is the most hideous thing I have ever seen in my life."

"Hey! I think this room is the best, most awesome thing I have ever seen in my life. He babe-"

"No." Layla deadpanned before he could even finish her thought.

She was horrified. Her brother's smug face was _everywhere!_ There was no place that was safe. It covered her bed, her windows, her walls, her TV, even her fucking ceiling fan.

"Oh Hummel! You are going to pay for this." She said as she found some of the more embarrassing pictures of her and her brother. "This is just wrong." She was seriously about to lose her mind and Kurt was enjoying every second.

That was of course until she actually looked at her duvet cover. His face was so ridiculous and that _stupid fucking finger_ that drives her so bat shit was just pointing at her. She took a deep breath and realized how absolutely ridiculous the thing was and started cracking up. Within seconds the entire room was on the floor in tears.

"I love you Kurt, but if you ever do anything like this again I will burn your shoes."

"You will do nothing of the sort."

"I still think that this should all be moved to my room." Cooper said interrupting the banter.

All four other people in the room just looked at each other before yelling "No!" in tandem.

* * *

**Next chapter soon! Lots of stuff going on! PS... Now that Halloween season is over it's time for CHRISTMAS!**

**Blaine's past is going to start to come to light :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Here's Blaine's story :)**

* * *

"'My brother-in-law so thoughtfully redecorated my sister's bedroom. I'm keeping him! Welcome to the family!' You have to be kidding me!" Kurt yelled through his laughter.

"That's Cooper."

"I can't believe he Instagrammed that! At least he didn't use my handle."

"That's because he doesn't know it." Blaine replied as they got into Blaine's car. It was a rare day off that they had to spend together so they were going to enjoy it.

"Remind me never to tell him." Kurt scoffed.

"Then you better not tell Aub you don't want him to have them. She is still planning your murder."

"Oh, she'll be okay. She shouldn't have decorated me office." He paused and looked to his phone again. "It has 38473 likes!"

"Yea, well, it will be more once the show airs – just watch."

"Whatever, I'm done talking about them. It's our day off and I want to spend it with you." Kurt replied as he rolled over to give Blaine a quick peck on the cheeks.

"Mmm, as much as I love your kisses babe, I'm hungry. What do you say we go to Mama's for lunch?" Blaine gave Kurt the most impossible puppy dog eyes as he began to sit up in bed and put back on his shirt.

"Sure. It's been a little while. Besides I'd like to get to know the more normal side of your family a little better."

Blaine laughed heartily before leaned over to peck Kurt. "Oh babe, there is no normal side to my family and you must be just as crazy for joining into it."

"Oh like I ever had a choice!" He replied feigning offense. "Mama and Cooper have decided that I am a member of the family. I can't go anywhere, I'm bound to you forever!"

"Yup, and don't you forget it."

* * *

The two pulled into the Mama's parking lot less than an hour later, still continuing with their banter. They were still very much in the 'getting to know you' phase of their relationship. The only thing was that Kurt was going to learn a lot about Blaine, far sooner than Blaine had planned.

It was not that Blaine was deliberately keeping his past relationship a secret, Kurt knew of _him_, it's just that he wasn't ready to talk about such a dark time in his life. He finally had moved on with his life and he didn't like to dwell on the past. Ricky was no longer a threat so there was no harm in letting sleeping dogs lie.

Or so he thought.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were sitting at their normal table, various cousins had already come up to talk to them and catch up in between customers and Mama had promised to come out soon. She just had to do something in the office and she would be right out.

Kurt's hand found the top of Blaine's on the center of the table while he laughed at a joke that Blaine said when someone interrupted their conversation.

"Well, well, well, funny seeing you here." A smug voice rolled over their conversation. Kurt hadn't even had a chance to look up at the voice before he saw the sudden change in Blaine's demeanor. Blaine was seething.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded through gritted teeth.

"Oh, that's no way to greet someone Blaine. I thought Mama raised you better than that. Besides I'm here because I saw your car out front and I thought I would come in for a malt and, ya know, catch up. I've missed you." Blaine was trembling in anger.

"You need to leave." He ordered. Kurt narrowed his eyes in concern and confusion towards his boyfriend before looking up and the man who is having such a negative effect on Blaine. The man before him was rather intimidating.

He was at least six feet tall, give or take – they were sitting down after all. He had a muscular build completely with broad shoulders and quite a defined chest. Kurt could tell he was of Hispanic origin and could have been quite handsome had he not been causing Blaine so much obvious distress.

"Oh Blaine, stop it." He smirked as he tried to sit across from him by pushing Kurt out of his way.

"Um, excuse me. You heard him. He said to fucking leave." Kurt bit at the taller man as he tried to bully his way into the table.

"Oh I'm sorry, we're you talking to me? Because I believe I was talking to my boyfriend here." Kurt was seeing red. He was about one thousand percent sure that flames were shooting out of his ears. It was taking every ounce of self-control not to cause a scene in Mama's diner.

"Excuse me? Boyfriend? You must have fallen and hit your head because Blaine is my boyfriend."

Blaine was currently in such a state of anger that he was unable to put any functioning thoughts together. He just watched the scene play out in front of him while his mind raced.

"Oh you silly little twink. You're just his thing for right now. He's confused, just trying to figure some things out during our little _break_." Kurt was just about to snap back with a witty retort when the man reached over the tabled and grabbed Blaine's arm and twisted it towards him _hard_. "Isn't that right Blaine?"

Kurt had enough, he watched as his usually confident boyfriend sat there with a terrified expression in his eyes. This being his grandmother's restaurant or not, he was not going to sit here and allow this to happen.

"You need to fucking leave."

"Ricky – just go." Blaine forced out, barely audible.

Before either Ricky or Kurt could say anything more they heard the familiar clicking of heels against the linoleum. "Oh no! You need to get out of my restaurant now! You know you are not welcome here." The three men at the table turned to look at the petite Mama, one hand on her hip, another on one of their metal serving spoons.

"Oh chill grandma, you know those were all misunderstandings."

"Misunderstanding my ass!" Blaine stared at his grandmother with wide eyes, she rarely swore. "You putting your hands on my grandson was not an understanding. He is done with you and with a good man now. You need to leave before I make you leave."

Ricky threw Blaine's wrist out of his grip, neither Kurt not Blaine even realized it was still in his grasp until he dropped it. "What are you going to do about it? Blaine's a big boy and he loves me. It's only a matter of time before he comes back home with me."

At that moment something clicked in Blaine. "Ricky, you do not dare talk to my grandmother like that. You have no respect for anyone or anything. We are done. I do not appreciate you coming into my family's business causing a scene, disrespecting my partner and my grandmother. I am never coming back to you. Get it through your thick skull. Now get out!"

"I can play this game as long as you want Blaine. You've got something that I quite enjoy, and I want it back. We both know I get what I want."

"Okay, that's enough!" Kurt gritted through his teeth as he got into Ricky's face. "You are not going to stand here and disrespect people like this. You are going to leave on your own accord or I am going to force you to leave."

Before Ricky could respond one of Blaine's uncles was out of the kitchen and yanking the taller man by the arm. Before anyone could even begin to unravel their thought processes he was gone.

"Oh Blaine, are you okay baby?" Mama asked pulling him into a hug.

Blaine just nodded against her shoulder. "Yea, but Mama I want to go home."

"Okay sweetie, of course you do. Let me get your lunch in containers because you still have to eat." She said with a tender pat to his cheek before she quickly headed back for the kitchen telling Melanie to put their food to go.

"Babe?" Kurt asked as he reached his hand to brush Blaine's arm.

Blaine looked up at him with tears in his eyes. "Kurt, I-" But Kurt effectively cut him off.

"You don't have to say anything now. Let's go back home and we can talk about it." Blaine walked up to Kurt and rested his head against Kurt's shoulder. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and just held him until their food came out.

Mama gave Kurt their food and the two began to walk towards the door when Mama pulled on Kurt's sleeve. "You take care of him, you hear? He's been through a lot with that boy. Be his rock."

Kurt smiled at the older woman. "Always."

* * *

When the two were both settled and safe in Kurt's bed, their food forgotten in the fridge and two bottles of water on the side table, Blaine finally broke down. Kurt just held on to Blaine as he held tight and searched for something to ground him, to keep him steady.

After several minutes the sobs subsided and the tears began to dry. "I-I'm sorry."

Kurt looked down at the man who was laying against him as he leaned against the headboard of his bed. "What are you sorry for? You have no need to apologize."

"No, I do. I'm sorry that I let him talk to you like that-"

"Blaine, no. He is an abusive asshole. I can take care of myself. So don't worry about me. He upset you and I'm here for you right now. So why don't we talk about this."

"Oh, okay. What do you want to know?" Blaine asked curling tighter into Kurt's side.

"Well Mama and Aub have already mentioned this Ricky to me. And, well, I can see why they were so hesitant to talk about him. Why don't you just tell me what you're comfortable telling me."

"Okay."

"But first come here." Kurt replied as he scooted down the bed until they were both lying on their sides, face to face.

"Um. Well, Ricky and I started dating when I was twenty. He was my second 'serious' boyfriend. It started out great. It was two years of pure bliss. We began living together, hell, I even began to think of marriage. I was completely head over heels in love with him. Then around my twenty third birthday it all changed. He started to get jealous, saying that I was cheating on him and lying to him about working late – even though he knew my schedule.

It only got worse from there. He began drinking. He always seemed to be drunk – especially around my family. That was then he started to hit me. It started out as shove here and there, mostly when we were fighting and only when he was drunk. So I thought that as long as he was sober he wouldn't hit me." Kurt sat silently listening, looking Blaine directly in the eyes, and rubbing soft circles into his back and side.

"Soon it didn't matter if he were drunk or not, if I even breathed wrong he hit me. I was good at hiding it – with my profession and all – and he only hit me in my face once. That was the beginning on the end. My brother saw that my face was swollen and refused to believe me when I said there was an accident at work. They had all seen the way he treated me. Cooper freaked out. He demanded to know why I was wearing a long sleeve shirt when it was 75 degrees outside. He finally saw through my lie of it being too cold in the trailers for short sleeves. Of course the trailers are cool but with how quickly we had to work it was never that cool." He began to ramble. "Anyway he lifted up my sleeve and saw the hand prints around my forearm. I thought he was going to blow. He demanded I cut all ties with Ricky and that I move in with him immediately.

"I refused. I told him that I loved Ricky and that it was just a misunderstanding. Ricky had me under this spell. It was almost like I thought that it was okay. Cooper just looked at me and said 'Blaine, he doesn't love you. This isn't love.' And he hugged me. He then called Mama whom I honestly think teleported to his house. We talked for a few hours and then had Cooper go get my things from Ricky's house with my dad. I changed my number. It was over. He would show up every now and then but it has been a few months since the last time I saw him and I thought I was done with him." He said with a sigh as he looked at the wrist that Ricky grabbed, the telltale signs of bruising starting to appear. "I'm sorry to unload this all on you. I should have told you before."

"Oh Blaine, stop apologizing. I am your boyfriend, your _partner_, I'm here to support you through things like this. None of that was your fault. I assure you, he will not be touching you again."

Blaine smiled back at Kurt and kissed him. "Hmmm." He just hummed in response.

"Blaine, I can see myself falling in love with you." He whispered as blue met hazel.

"Me too." Blaine replied, even though all he thought was _'but I already do.'_

Tender loving kisses turned passionate. Gentle caresses morphed into wanting scratches and tugs. The two men soon found themselves scantily clad and yearning when they heard a knock at the door.

* * *

**Hmmm who could be at the door?**

**#xo**


End file.
